Capaz de Ver
by littlequinn
Summary: Rachel estava muito feliz com Finn. Até conhecer sua prima ... Quinn Fabray. Tradução da fic "Saber ver" da Gay-shark1 - Faberry/Pezberry/Brittana
1. Prólogo

– Espera ... não ... não estou pronta - Disse entre gemidos.

– Claro que está pronta - Respondeu ao tentar abrir a calça de sua namorada.

– Já disse que não Finn! - Gritou empurrando o garoto.

F: Mas Rachel, saímos por um ano e meio, eu pensei que teria confiança pra fazer comigo.

R: Ainda sou virgem, Finn, e tenho medo de você me machucar - Disse abaixando a cabeça.

F: Está bem, acho que esperar mais um pouco não vai fazer mal - Respondeu abraçando sua namorada.

R: Obrigada por me compreender.

F: Não agradeça nada, para isso estou ... Hey, lembra que te disse que minha prima de Nova Iorque se mudaria pra cá? - Rachel assentiu - Ela organizou uma festa e nos convidou.

R: Oh, que bom, temos que levar algo?

F: Apenas o seu traje de banho, é uma festa na piscina.

R: Sim! Por fim vou estreiar meu biquini! - Disse levantado da cama para pegá-lo - Estou morrendo de vontade de conhecer sua prima, por tudo o que me contou dela, parece ser uma garota muito interessante. E se apresentarmos ela pro Puck? Talvez se dêem bem, assim poderíamos sair em um encontro duplo!

F: Hmmm, acho que não amor. Sería melhor apresentar a Santana.

R: O que? Por que a San..? Oh meu Deus! - Gritou cobrindo a boca - Ela ... ela é gay?

F: Sim, nunca vou te deixar sózinha com ela, sempre quer roubar minhas namoradas, e o pior é que consegue! - Disse fazendo sinal de choro.

R: Awww amor. Eu nunca vou te deixar - Se aproximou e sentou no colo de Finn - Namoraremos até a faculdade, nos casaremos, teremos filhos e viveremos felizes para sempre. - Garatiu-lhe beijando docemente e parou - Bem, temos que comprar um presente de boas vindas, não acha? - Finn assentiu - Como disse que se chama?

F: Quinn Fabray.


	2. Festa Parte 1

R: Esta é a casa dela? Se vê que é muito luxuosa.

F: Se você se impressionou com o portão, não sei como será sua reação ao ver a casa. - Disse enquanto tocava o interfone.

Rachel e Finn estavam em frente a um grande portão de madeira com detalhes dourados, por trás dele havia uma grande festa esperando por eles.

– _Sim, quem é?_ - Se escutou através do interfone.

F: Sou eu, Finn.

– _Não conheço nenhum Finn, desculpe, vá embora ou eu vou ter que chamar a polícia._

F: Quinn! Sem brincadeiras.

Q: Okay seu chato, entra– Disse em tom de brincadeira.

A porta se abriu totalmente e os olhos e a boca de Rachel também. Na frente dela havia uma mansão de três andares com um grande jardim na frente e uma grande fonte de mármore majestosa branca com água cristalina.

R: Oh meu Deus! Finn, olha isso! - A morena caminhava de um lado pro outro completamente enfeitiçada por tudo que via - É como uma réplica da casa de Barbra Streisand - Disse pulando e retomando a caminhada - Vi em uma revista, é quase idêntica! Claro que o jardim de Barbra tem esculturas de notas musicais e a fonte é maior, mas ...

F: Rachel, cuidado! - Gritou com a morena tentando chamar a atenção, já que esta estava divagando não se dando conta que estava entrando na fonte.

R: ... as colunas da casa de Barbra são de ouro, porque elas representam que ela é uma estrela, e essa não tem - Continuou ignorando o namorado sem perceber que estava dentro da fonte - Oh Deus! Talvez essa mansão era da Barbra e nem percebemos! Sim, talvez. Havia sempre muitos carros por aqui e podem ser paparazzis que ...

F: RACHEL! - Chamou a morena que finalmente parou de andar e falar - Primeiro: Respira, por favor! Acho que está ficando roxa. Segundo: Duvido muito que seja a mansão da Barbra, porque sempre esteve desocupada e terceiro ...

– ... Saia da fonte, a festa é na piscina.

Rachel e Finn se viraram para ver de quem era essa voz, frente a eles uma garota de cabelo rosa curto e um pouco desgrenhado, vestia roupas largas e escuras, estava com as mãos nos quadris e um olhar penetrante - _e lindo_, pensou Rachel - Examinava a garota da cabeça aos pés, parando em suas pernas e voltando rápidamente aos olhos da morena.

R: Eu…Eu…sinto muito, não…não sei como terminei aqui dentro, Finn me ajuda.

F: Você estava falando e andando tão concentrada que você entrou na fonte - Finn disse ajudando sua namorada.

– Deus, agora vamos ter que drenar e encher denovo a fonte, certamente matou os peixes - Exclamou a menina de cabelo rosa vindo e olhando pra ela.

R: Eu sinto muito ... Eu não queria causar tudo isso - disse ela, baixando a cabeça tristemente.

F: Quinn, para de assustar minha namorada - Nesse momento Quinn deixou de fingir raiva e sorriu para a morena - E me da um abraço, senti muito sua falta - O menino aproximou-se e cobriu Quinn com seu corpo gigante.

Q: Desculpa - Disse se separando de Finn e olhando para Rachel - Sou muito brincalhona, espero que nao fique brava, e leve como brincadeira.

R: Ah, não se preocupe, agora que mencionou parece um pouco engraçado - Ela foi hipnotizada por seus olhos - A propósito, sou Rachel Berry - Disse estendendo a mão.

Q: Quinn Fabray, muito prazer!

No momento do aperto de mãos Rachel sentiu uma corrente elétrica fluindo através de seu corpo que Quinn notou.

–_Isso vai ser muito interessante_ – Pensou Quinn dando um grande sorriso à morena a frente dela.


	3. Festa Parte 2

Q: Aqui estão as bebidas, ali as bóias, a mesa de comida é para a direita e o banheiro é dentro de casa, primeira porta à esquerda - Explicava Quinn, andando pelo quintal com Finn e Rachel logo atrás - Alguma pergunta?

Rachel rapidamente levantou a mão, um gesto que Quinn achou fofo.

Q: Sim, Rachel? - Disse tentando reprimir o riso que este ato lhe causou.

R: Onde eu posso me trocar? - Perguntou ainda sem abaixar a mão.

Q: No meu quarto, fica no segundo andar, primeira porta à direita, mas se você quiser eu posso acompanhá-la.

F: Nem pensar! - A olhou sériamente.

– Quinnie, comporte-se ... Oh, Finn! É você? Está muito, muito alto, devería parar de comer, daqui a pouco está alcançando as portas, hahaha, estou brincando, venha me dê um abraço - Disse abrindo os braços para mais perto do menino.

F: Oi tia, senti sua falta - Exclamou separando - Olha, esta é a minha namorada. Rachel, esta é a minha tia, Judy Fabray.

R: Muito prazer Sra. Fabray, Rachel Berry - Estendeu a mão um pouco embaraçada.

A senhora em pé na frente dela era muito parecida com Quinn, apenas com alguns anos a mais e com o cabelo loiro - Será que todos os Fabrays são tão bonitos assim?– Pensou Rachel movendo a cabeça um pouco para remover esses pensamentos de sua mente.

Enquanto isso, Judy examinou Rachel da cabeça aos pés. - Morena, belos olhos, pernas de causar um infarto, corpo bem trabalhado ... Espero que Quinn se comporte.

J: Wow Finn, que linda garota você tem, não se descuide, porque você sabe que há alguns leões por aqui - Disse olhando para o menino, na esperança de que iria captar a sua indireta.

Finn rapidamente se virou para ver Quinn que, entediada com a conversa, foi falar com uma garota de cabelos vermelhos perto da mesa de bebidas, enquanto secretamente observava as pernas de Rachel de vez em quando. Quando percebeu o olhar fulminante de Finn, soltou um sorriso vaidoso.

Rachel, por sua vez, estava tentando descobrir que "leões" Judy se referia.

J: O prazer é meu, Rachel! - Ela apertou as mãos da morena, tirando-a de seus pensamentos - E por favor me chame de Judy, eu não sou velha o suficiente para me chamar de senhora. Bem, diga-me quanto tempo estão juntos?

F: Nós vamos completar dois anos de namoro - Respondeu Finn abraçando a morena pela cintura.

R: Sim, dois anos de completa felicidade.

J: Fico feliz por vocês. Bem, tenho que me retirar, Rachel denovo foi um prazer te conhecer, sinta-se em casa. - Disse sorrindo para a morena - Finn, Siga meu conselho, para de comer e cuida muito bem desta senhorita. Até logo. - Se despediu.

R: O que ela quis dizer sobre leões, Finn? - Perguntou finalmente depois de ver Judy se afastando completamente deles.

F: Nada querida. Hmm .. Você não quer trocar de roupa? - Desviou a questão.

R: É, tem razão. Já volto - Deu um beijo - Te amo.

F: Espero que não se esqueça que eu te amo muito mais - Sussurrou preocupado, pensando em Quinn e vendo a morena caminhar em direção da casa.

Rachel já se encontrava no quarto de Quinn observando-o: Uma cama de casal, uma mesa, a qual se encontrava uma camera e alguns livros, uma porta que provavelmente levava à um banheiro, um armário e muitas caixas ainda sem ser abertas.

Se apressou em se trocar não sem antes comprovar que estava deslumbrante naquele biquini azul com listras verdes que Finn lhe deu. Guardou suas roupas na mochila que tinha trago, e colocou ao lado da cama, para em seguida deixar o quarto.

xXx

Caminhava despreocupadamente pela borda da piscina com uma bebida na mão enquanto falava com Finn, desde que deixou a casa, o menino não havia desgrudado. - Maldito o dia que eu comprei esse biquini – O garoto se acusava mentalmente.

– Mas olha o que temos aqui! O anão e ... Oh! Berry não sabia que você tinha comprado uma orca - Disse uma morena atrás dela.

F: Olá pra você também Santana, eu estou contente de ver você - Finn respondeu com um tom de ironia em sua voz.

S: E ensinou a orca falar, bravo! - Santana dava pequenos aplausos.

R: Chega os dois! Parecem duas crianças - Os repreendeu - Olá Santana, o que está fazendo aqui? Não que eu me incomode com a sua presença, mas eu não esperava te ver aqui.

S: Quinn convidou todas as Cheerios para a festa, por isso você também está aqui, ou não?

R: Não, Quinn é prima de Finn e me convidou pra vir.

Em seguida, Santana começou a rir histericamente, que durou alguns minutos terminando com as mãos da latina em seu abdômen e algumas lágrimas em seu rosto.

S: Realmente esta coisa ... é primo de Quinn? - Perguntou contendo o riso.

R: Santana, para, deixa ele em paz.

S: É que realmente, Finnutil, Como você ousa sair em público sem uma camisa? Quer ver todo mundo vomitar? Ou pior ainda, quer todos cegos? Por que eu estou prestes a pegar um garfo e tirar meus olhos só pra não ver você.

F: Oh Santana, eu também te amo muito, eu amo ser seu amigo - disse sarcasticamente - Rach, vou pegar uma bebida e dar uma volta - Beijou sua namorada e saiu.

S: Tenha cuidado, Finn! Escutei que o vizinho gosta de caçar baleias!

O menino saiu mostrando o dedo do meio sem prestar atenção.

S: Sério Berry, você consegue alguém melhor, você merece e sabe que eu estou disponível - disse levantando e abaixando as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

R: Cala a boca, Santana! Eu gosto do Finn, e acho que ele é o unico ser humano que gosta de mim - Respondeu começando a caminhar de volta para a borda da piscina.

S: Qualquer um iria morrer para estar com você Rachel, você é a capitã das Cheerios, a garota mais desejada de toda escola, basta olhar ao seu redor e ver que todos estão babando em você.

R: Mas só me querem pra isso San .. só pela popularidade e por sexo - Disse caminhando cabisbaixa.

S: Eu não quero apenas sexo - Tomou-lhe a mão - Vamos Rach, me dê uma chance.

R: Eu gosto do Finn, Santana. Não quero machucá-lo.

S: É muito tarde pra isso, você não acha?

R: Eu o amo - disse com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

S: Você diz isso, mas, ei, vamos se divertir, quer nadar?

R: Perdi a vontade.

S: Ok, pode me dar sua bebida? - Perguntou a latina.

Rachel entregou-lhe a sua bebida, Santana pegou, bebeu e deixou no chão e, em seguida, abraçou Rachel.

R: O que você vai fazer?

S: Eu disse que íamos se divertir certo?

R: Sim, mas não sei como vamos ...

Rachel não pode fazer mais nada do que dar um grito, já que sentiu sendo empurrada pela latina, fazendo com que as duas caissem na piscina em um grande impacto. Santana não conseguia parar de rir da morena que tinha um olhar de surpresa tentando respirar naturalmente.

R: Isso não foi divertido Santana - Disse removendo alguns fios de cabelo que se agarrou a seu rosto.

S: Foi sim.

R: Não

S: Sim

R: Não

S: Sim

R: Não, Santana! - Gritou Rachel fingindo raiva e nadando até a borda.

S: Ah, por favor Rachel, não fique com raiva, era apenas uma brincadeira e foi engraçado - Disse seguindo e ficando na frente da morena.

Quando Santana pronunciou a palavra "brincadeira", não pode evitar buscar com os olhos uma certa menina brincalhona de cabelo rosa.

A localizou em uma rede beijando uma garota, que Rachel jurou que era uma de suas cheerios - Nota mental: descobrir quem é a garota. Quinn, sentindo-se observada, procurou a pessoa que produzia essa sensação encontrando Rachel olhando-a fixamente. A garota de cabelo rosa sorriu maliciosamente para em seguida, beijar o pescoço da menina que a acompanhava lentamente acariciando sua perna, tudo isso sem deixar de observar Rachel.

A morena desviou o olhar um pouco corada.

R: A sua idéia de diversão é muito diferente da minha - Disse à Santana, fingindo raiva e tramando sua vingança.

S: É mesmo? E qual é seu conceito de diversão senhorita? - Perguntou Santana.

R: Esse!

Santana não conseguiu se esquivar dos movimentos da diva e terminou debaixo d'água, com as mãos da morena sobre a cabeça não deixando a latina sair. Depois de uns segundos, liberou a latina, a qual tirou rápidamente sua cabeça da água tentando recuperar o fôlego.

Rachel não conseguiu rir livremente já que Santana repetiu a mesma ação com ela submergindo completamente.

Elas passaram alguns minutos brincando, jogando água, mergulhando, nadando.

Rachel teve que admitir que foi divertido estar com Santana ela gostava muito dela e para ser honesta, era muito boa de cama, mas ela não deixaria Finn.

Não podia.

Ainda não.

R: Ok, espera. Vou por minha toalha, quero sair daqui, já estou igual uma passa - Disse parando as mãos de Santana e saindo da piscina.

S: Espera, te acompanho.

Santana não poderia deixar de olhar para a bunda de Rachel enquanto subiam as escadas e Deus! Essas pernas! Essas pernas que Santana tanto amava.

Chegando ao quarto de Quinn a morena pegou sua mochila procurando sua toalha.

S: Berry, você é terrivelmente sexy.

Santana não conseguiu se segurar, se aproximou de Rachel beijando-a com luxúria, e passando a mão pelo corpo da morena descaradamente.

R: Santana ... aqui não ... hmmm ... alguém pode entrar - Disse entre gemidos, já que a latina beijou seu pescoço, a fraqueza de Rachel.

Santana não respondeu e apenas empurrou a morena para a porta do banheiro do quarto, abriu e entrou sem parar de beijar.

Rachel acariciou e apertou bunda Santana, enquanto esta desamarrou a parte de cima do biquíni de Rachel e começou a beijar seus seios.

– _Fica tranquila, eu vou te tratar bem_-

Escutaram uma voz do outro lado da porta.

– _Espera_– respondeu outra voz - _Primero quero usar o banheiro._

Rachel se afastou rapidamente de Santana - Merda, merda, merda– Não conseguia pensar em mais nada.


	4. Festa Parte 3

– _Espera_ – respondeu outra voz - _Primero quero usar o banheiro_.

Rachel se afastou rapidamente de Santana - Merda, merda, merda – Não conseguia pensar em mais nada.

R: E agora? O que vamos fazer? - Perguntou a Santana enquanto tentava colocar a parte superior do biquini - Não podem descobrir a gente!

S: Tranca a porta, Berry! - Disse calmamente a latina olhando para um espelho.

Rachel fechou a porta e segundos depois ouviu como alguém tentava abri-la.

– _Está trancado_ – Escutou.

– _Eu não me importo, nós viemos aqui pra outra coisa_– Respondeu

Houve uma batida na porta, seguido por um gemido.

– _Você não gosta que te façam esperar né?_–

– _Não_

Depois de alguns minutos, ouviram a porta do quarto se fechar, e Rachel e Santana decidiram sair do banheiro. A morena abriu lentamente a porta e espiou um pouco antes de sair.

Escutaram uns gemidos vindo de duas mulheres que estavam na cama já completamente nuas. Se beijando e se tocando desesperadamente. Rachel pode ver um cabelo rosa que obviamente pertencia a Quinn. O rosto de Rachel se incendiou e um fluxo de calor passou através de seu corpo fazendo um suspiro.

S: Isso é sexy pra caralho, não é?

R: Aham - A morena não podia dizer outra palavra, o corpo de Quinn tinha a hipnotizado.

– _Me fode_– Disse a menina embaixo de Quinn

Q: Como é que se pede? - Perguntou sussurrando no ouvido de sua acompanhante enquanto brincava com o clitóris dela.

– _Me Fode, por favor, me fode_– Implorou

Q: Boa garota - Sussurrou para depois introduzir seus dedos.

S: Isso é excitante, não é Rachel? - Perguntou Santana chegando perto da morena e acariciando seu abdômen - Duvido se você não está molhada.

R: Não - A morena não podia pronunciar outras palavras que não fossem monossílabas.

Santana abaixou um pouco sua mão lentamente até colocá-la no sexo da morena. Que gemeu com o contato.

S: Você é uma mentirosa, está toda molhada Berry - disse e então começou a massagear o clitóris inchado de sua companheira.

Enquanto isso, Quinn proporcionava prazer à cheerio debaixo dela, botando e tirando seus dedos rápidamente. Desceu em uma linha de beijos dos seios da menina à sua intimidade, onde ela começou a lamber seu clitóris freneticamente.

Olhou ao redor do quarto e achou uns olhos a observando por um espaço na porta do banheiro, escutou um gemido que vinha da mesma pessoa. Ela sabia que era Rachel, ela viu a morena subir para o seu quarto.

Ela sorriu quando seus olhos se conectaram com os de Rachel. Então decidiu brincar um pouco.

S: Você quer gozar em meus dedos Berry? Você quer que eu te faça gozar? - Perguntou sussurrando no ouvido de Rachel.

R: Faça-me gozar nos seus dedos San ... Por favor - Dizia a morena entre gemidos, mordendo seus lábios para não ser descoberta por Quinn. Quando sentiu que Santana introduzia três dedos dentro dela, deixou escapar um gemido - Tarde demais– Pensou quando o olhar da garota de cabelo rosa se cravou nos dela.

Quinn apenas sorriu e subiu para beijar o corpo de sua acompanhante, sem deixar de olhar para a morena.

Q: Gosta do que vê? - Essa pergunta foi obviamente para Rachel. A morena apenas sorriu.

R: Eu ... Ah ... estou quase San .. não .. não para por favor - Disse em sussurros sem evitar alguns gemidos saindo sem permissão.

– _QUINN!_– Gritou a cheerio chegando ao orgasmo.

Rachel tentou não emitir som quando ela chegou ao seu orgasmo, mas depois lembrou-se que desde que ela começou a dormir com a Latina não conseguia ficar calada, felizmente Santana a beijou fechando a porta e evitando que a morena fizesse mais barulho.

Quinn levantou-se da cama e começou a se vestir, sem já não encontrar mais o olhar de Rachel.

Ele pegou sua câmera e saiu, deixando a menina que a acompanhava na cama ainda nua e confusa.

Poucos minutos depois, ela também saiu.

Santana retirou seus dedos e lambeu diante dos olhos de Rachel que ainda se encontrava agitada.

S: Você é Deliciosa - Retirou os dedos de sua boca e colocou nos lábios da morena que começou a chupar segurando seu olhar em Santana.

S: É sério, por que continua com Finn se me tem aos teus pés? - Perguntou tirando seus dedos.

R: É uma boa fachada - Disse saindo do banheiro deixando Santana ali parada.

Rachel gostava de Finn, era um bom garoto, gostava dela e como disse, era uma boa fachada. Ela era a capitã das cheerios e ele o quarterback do time de futebol, era lei que os dois ficassem juntos porque, onde se viu que a capitã das cheerios fosse gay?

Chegou à porta de vidro que separava a casa do jardim e se encostou procurando Finn. Chegou à sua mente a imagem de Quinn, e é aí que ela caiu na realidade: Tinha visto Quinn fazendo sexo, pior ainda, Quinn a tinha visto enquanto fazia sexo com Santana. E se ela contar pro Finn? E se ela contar pra todo mundo? Estava frita.

Seus pensamentos sumiram quando umas mãos rodearam sua cintura, Rachel estava pronta para gritar com Santana para ficar longe dela, mas quando girou para enfrentar a latina, congelou.

R: Quinn ... - Sussurro sentindo suas pernas começarem a tremer e seu coração bater rapidamente.

Q: Então, você não respondeu minha pergunta, você gostou do que viu? - Perguntou com um grande sorriso em seu rosto e suas mãos ainda na cintura da morena.

Rachel se afastou de Quinn rapidamente sentindo uma vontade enorme de chorar. Caminhou alguns passos até que sentiu uma mão a detendo, ficando na frente da mesa de comida.

Quinn seguiu a garota, não se rendiria tão fácil, talvez conseguiria chantagear um pouco a morena, sua tia Carol não gostaria de saber que Rachel e Finn fizeram sexo no banheiro do quarto de sua sobrinha favorita, mas quando viu o olhar vidrado de Rachel sabia que algo estava acontecendo.

Q: Hey, só foi uma pergunta, não fica assim, eu não mordo, a não ser que você queira. - Vendo que Rachel ainda estava tremendo mudou de atitude - É brincadeira. Não chore.

R: Quinn ... por favor, apenas ... apenas não diga nada pro Finn certo? Eu ... eu estou pensando como dizer, eu ainda não posso ... Maldita Santana! Se eu não tivesse deixado ela me convencer a fazer sexo no seu quarto .. só .. não diga nada .. farei o que você quiser .. por favor...

Rachel, Santana, banheiro, sexo, Finn ... Seu cérebro ainda está tentando processar a informação recebida. Tudo o que entendeu foi que Rachel não estava com Finn no banheiro, estava com uma tal de Santana ... Rachel lésbica? Para Quinn esta situação só lhe trouxe à mente uma palavra: Oportunidade.

Desde que viu Rachel de pé no meio da fonte, andando enquanto falava sem parar parecia o ser humano mais belo do planeta, a partir daquele momento ela percebeu que era uma menina especial, não apenas para dormir e no outro dia fingir que não a conhecia, como tinha acontecido com as outras namoradas de Finn que caiu em suas redes. Não, ela era especial e portanto difícil, mas essa situação abriria uma pequena porta.

Tinha que elaborar um plano, tinha que fingir que sabia de tudo o que a morena lhe disse, tinha de dizer algo inteligente.

Q: Quem é Santana? - Burra– Se acusou mentalmente. Justo no momento que mais precisava do seu cérebro ele a traía.

Rachel olhou para Quinn. Ela não sabia de nada. Esta pergunta confirmava. Ela abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas alguém interrompeu.

S: Rach, você está bem? Não chora - Olhou para Quinn, que ainda estava de pé na frente delas com os braços cruzados.

S: O que você fez? Se estava reclamando porque vimos você fazendo sexo, não se preocupe, o seu corpo não é muito especial,e também, a tatuagem de Ryan Seacrest que você tem tira alguns pontos. Disse em pé na frente dela ameaçadoramente.

Q: Não se meta, eu estou falando com Rachel, não com a J-Lo - Exclamou avançando na latina.

S: Oh, não sabe com quem se meteu, cosas malas vão acontecer aqui, Wanda.

R: San ... - Rachel disse com um tom de censura.

Q: Quem raios é Wanda? - Perguntou cerrando os olhos.

– Dos Padrinhos Mágicos, Quinnie - Disse uma voz atrás de Quinn.

Uma menina loira com olhos azuis estava atrás Quinn, segurando um gato gordo e colocando-o no chão logo depois abraçando Quinn.

Q: Britt! O que você está fazendo aqui? Pensei que só chegava de manhã.- Disse se separando da garota.

B: Tubbi sentiu sua falta, me ameaçou dizendo que se não viéssemos logo ía voltar a fumar.

Rachel virou-se para ver o gato que já estava na mesa de comida devorando a grande tigela de queijo e os nachos.

S: Seu gato fuma?... E fala?...Está doida? - Perguntou para a garota.

B: Eu gosto de você - Soltou do nada olhando para Santana

S: O Que? - Perguntou confusa.

B: Esperem, estão cheirando a sexo - Disse cheirando um pouco as três garotas - Fizeram sexo e nem me convidaram! - Exclamou fazendo beicinho.

As três meninas apenas se olharam corando.

B: Bem, não importa, eu sei que um dia eu vou fazer sexo com você - Disse olhando para Santana - Qual é o seu nome?

S: San ... Santana - Disse completamente corada e assustada com o que a menina havia dito.

B: Bem, eu quero dançar contigo Santana - Disse puxando o braço da latina em direção a pista de dança improvisada.

Quinn e Rachel observavam enquanto a loira e latina dançavam descontroladamente "Her Hair Is on Fire" de Semi Precious Weapons.

Aparentemente Santana já tinha passado o choque inicial e agora se divertia com a loira, quem sabe, talvez dormisse com ela. Um deslize não vai machucar ninguém.

R: Wow, Santana foi dançar com ela de primeira, eu tive que implorar pra ela dançar comigo.

Q: O que Britt quer, Britt consegue!

Eles mantiveram o silêncio por mais alguns minutos, Rachel não queria lembrar a conversa com Quinn antes das interrupções, e Quinn não conseguia encontrar as palavras certas para continuar a conversa que tiveram.

Q: Rach, eu ...

F: Hey Rachel, seu pai acabou de me ligar, disse que você não atende suas chamadas e quer você em casa - Disse Finn interrompendo Quinn.

R: Merda, deixei ele na minha mochila. Você poderia ir pegar? Está no quarto de Quinn, eu me troco no carro.

F: Claro, já volto - Disse beijando sua testa.

Q: Minha mãe está certa, ele é muito alto - Disse quando o garoto entrou na casa.

R: Sim, ás vezes me sinto andando com uma árvore - Disse rindo causando um sorriso em Quinn.

Q: Rachel, não se preocupe, não vou dizer nada.

Rachel olhou para ela com um sorriso e a abraçou calorosamente.

R: Obrigado Quinn! Não sabe o quanto eu agradeço, eu juro que não vou mais trair Finn, vou me concentrar somente nele - Disse se separando da garota.

Q: Você não me deixou terminar, não digo nada se você me der o seu número de telefone.

R: Ah, é claro, o que você quiser - Disse anotando seu número em um guardanapo e lhe entregando - Obrigada de novo - Abraçou a menina.

Q: Britt tem razão, cheiramos a sexo - Brincou um pouco.

R: É mesmo! - Exclamou rindo com ela.

F: Rach, vamos? - Disse o menino com a mochila nas mãos.

R: Claro, nos vemos Quinn - Se aproximou da garota para beijar seu rosto, mas Quinn, aproveitando que Finn não as via, em um rápido movimento desviou seu rosto provocando que o beijo fosse diretamente em seus lábios.

Q: Tchau - Disse sorrindo.

R: Tch... tchau.

Susurrou a última palavra enquanto começava a caminhar atrás de Finn.

S: Quinn acabou de beijar Rachel? - Perguntou a Latina que observou a cena da pista de dança. Ele teve que admitir, estava com ciúmes.

B: O que Quinn quer, Quinn consegue - Disse sem dar importancia e continuou dançando.

Enquanto isso, no carro de Finn um celular recebia uma mensagem, anunciada por Don't Rain On My Parade.

– **Aceitaria um encontro comigo?**– Q.

– _Pouco a pouco_– Pensava Quinn enquanto mandava essa mensagem com um sorriso no rosto.


	5. Por instinto

Desde o dia da festa vários dias haviam passado, e lá estava Rachel, de pé na porta da casa de Quinn, esperando abrirem.

R: Isto não é um encontro - disse a morena com um tom de raiva na voz.

– Claro que é, por favor, não fique com raiva -

R: Como quer que eu não fique com raiva Finn. Você disse que iríamos a um encontro e agora me sai que seu ótimo encontro é na casa da sua tia e sua prima para tomar café. Você não ficaria com raiva se eu te prometesse sexo e no lugar disso te levaria pra jantar com meus pais?

F: Você está certa, mas de qualquer maneira, depois de jantar com seus pais poderiamos fazer sexo - disse sorrindo.

R: Às vezes você age como um idiota.

A porta da casa se abriu permitindo-lhes passar a um imenso jardim.

Tinha que admitir, Rachel estava nervosa, desde aquela noite em que Quinn a beijou e pediu um encontro não tinha dormido. E, para salvar explicações não respondeu a mensagem.

Sim, a morena queria esse encontro. Quem em sã consciência não gostaria de ter um encontro com essa garota de cabelo rosa, olhos lindos, sorriso radiante e corpo maravilhoso? Mas não podia. Ela estava namorando Finn e não queria machucar o garoto saindo com sua prima.

– _Você não vai feri-lo Rachel, você não pode se dar ao luxo de machucá-lo._

Entraram na casa já que a porta principal estava aberta, a morena deu um suspiro tratando de se tranquilizar, nesse momento não queria encontrar Quinn. Sentia que não se controlaria e a beijaria para provar de novo seus lábios.

J: Finn, Rachel! Que alegria vê-los novamente! Venham para a sala, por favor. E Carole?

F: Mamãe ficou em casa pra resolver uns assuntos, ela já vem.

J: Ah, ok, então eu tenho tempo para terminar o café da manhã, eu levantei um pouco tarde - Disse indo para a cozinha. Rachel e Finn a seguiu.

R: E Quinn? - idiota, esconde um pouco– E Britt?

Judy e Finn a olharam um pouco surpresos.

J: Quinnie e Brittany ainda estão dormindo, ontem fizeram uma maratona de filmes aqui na sala, eu acho que elas foram se deitar bem ... Tubbington! Saia da mesa! - O gato estava na mesa da cozinha devorando todo o bacon de um prato - Deus! As vezes acho que Brittany o alimenta com pedras. Já volto crianças, vou acordar as meninas e deixar Tubbington com Britt.

R: Hmm, se você quiser eu faço isso - Finn e Judy a olharam - De qualquer maneira eu iria ao banheiro - Se explicou enquanto pegava o gato e se afastava lentamente.

Subiu com dificuldade as escadas carregando um gato de 5kg. Caminhou pelo corredor lembrando que o quarto de Quinn era a primeira porta à direita. Se aproximou um pouco mais até encontrar uma porta rosa com estampas de unicórnios e um letreiro: Reino de Lord Tubbington e Princesa Brittany.

Bateu um par de vezes recebendo em troca só uns sons estranhos. Abriu a porta lentamente encontrando Brittany completamente apagada, enrolada em lençois e abraçada a um unicórnio de pelúcia, pronunciando palavras que Rachel não pode compreender.

R: Britt…Britt, acorda - Dizia baixinho enquanto passava uma pata de Tubby pela cara de Brittany, mas ainda assim não conseguiu acorda-la.

Colocou lentamente o gato sobre a loira, este se acomodou sobre sua dona e começou a ronronar.

B: Tubby, não me faça cosquinhas - Disse despertando pouco a pouco com um sorriso em seu rosto, olhando para frente encontrando Rachel.

B: Hmm, bom dia! Você é a garota que estava com Quinn na festa? - Rachel assentiu - não nos apresentaram, eu sou Brittany.

R: Rachel - Disse estendendo a mão para a loira.

B: O que faz aqui?

R: Judy nos convidou para o café da manhã, a familia do meu namorado e eu, agora estou aqui te acordando porque aparentemente alguém teve uma maratona de filmes até de madrugada.

Brittany deu um sorriso torto.

B: Sim, valeu a pena, Q me deixou ver Toy Story - Disse acariciando o gato.

R: Agora que você a mencionou, tenho que ir acordar Quinn - Disse a ponto de sair do quarto.

B: Você quer morrer ? - Brittany perguntou com um olhar de confusão.

R: O que? Não! Obviamente que não.

B: Então não a acorde, seu humor é horrivel de manhã, se parece muito com os 7 anões rabugentos, ou a um leão. Ela vai destruir você.

R: Não se preocupe, Rachel Berry não se intimida com nada e ninguém - Disse saindo e fechando a porta.

B: Siga seus instintos!- Grito para que Rachel a escutasse.

A morena confundida por aquelas palavras, foi lentamente para o quarto de Quinn, sem nenhuma pressa.

Quando estava diante da porta de Quinn se acovardou, recordou o beijo e a mensagem, isso seria muito desconfortável, pelo menos para ela.

Levantou a mão e deu três batidas na porta, esperou uma resposta que não veio. Voltou a bater denovo e nada, só silêncio.

Respirou profundamente e se dispôs a abrir a porta, esperando que esta estivesse fechada, mas infelizmente a sorte não estava com ela naquele dia.

Primeiro colocou a cabeça, observando um pouco.

R: Quinn ... hey, Quinn ...

Nada, a menina parecia estar dormindo profundamente. Não havia escolha, tinha que entrar.

Se aproximou lentamente até sentar na cama. Percebeu que Quinn só vestia uma regata e uma boxer curta. A morena engoliu em seco.

R: Quinn, acorda - Susurrou em seu ouvido.

Q: Ummm…Rachel.

A morena congelou.

Quinn falou ... não, Quinn gemeu seu nome em seus sonhos.

Q: Sim ... Assim ... - falou novamente.

Aparentemente Quinn tinha um sonho erótico, e Rachel era a protagonista.

A garota de cabelo rosa começou a mover lentamente os quadris enquanto Rachel a olhava surpreendida, não podia se mover, só podia observar a menina.

Na verdade Rachel se excitava com a situação, espiar sempre a deixava "animada" de certa forma, ao encontrar uma situação assim, imediatamente ficava molhada.

Quinn estava acordando lentamente, mas não quis abrir os olhos porque assim as imagens de sua mente desapareceriam, então optou por manter os olhos fechados e tirar proveito da situação para se satisfazer.

A morena se surpreendeu como a mão direita de Quinn deslizava desde seu pescoço, passando pelos seios, roçando em seu abdômen e entrando na boxer da menina. Um suspiro saiu de sua boca enquanto Quinn gemia ao tocar seu clitóris inchado, comprovando que sonhar com Rachel lambendo sua intimidade podia deixá-la umida rápidamente.

A morena seguiu os movimentos da mão de Quinn lambendo os lábios e querendo participar daquela ação, mas algo a fez se desconcentrar.

Q: Me beija - disse em um sussurro.

Rachel ficou paralizada, aquele sussurro a fez deixar de respirar por alguns segundos.

Não sabia o que fazer, a primeira coisa que veio à mente foi a frase de Brittany "Siga os seus instintos" e ela o fez. Não havia tempo para refletir ou pensar em Finn ou Santana, ela já estava juntando seus lábios aos de Quinn.

A garota de cabelo rosa abriu os olhos no contato e se surpreendeu ao ver Rachel ali, em seu quarto, a beijando! Não pensou duas vezes, colocou sua mão esquerda no pescoço da morena e passou a lingua em seus lábios. Rachel foi surpreendida por este ato, Quinn já estava acordada. Não havia mais volta, abriu um pouco os lábios para permitir a entrada da lingua de Quinn.

O beijo lentamente se intensificou, a posição da morena era desconfortável, então escolheu montar em Quinn. Quando esta se deu conta que sua mão seguia dentro da boxer quis retira-la, mas Rachel a parou, impedindo esse ato.

R: Continua .. - Disse mordendo um pouco seus lábios - Quero te escutar gemer quando gozar.

Quinn obedeceu. Enquanto a morena a beijava continuou se masturbando.

Rachel abandonou os lábios de Quinn para beijar e morder seu pescoço. Quando a morena fazia sexo se perdia, não era ela, era como se alguém se apoderava de seu corpo e a tranformava em uma completa pervertida.

R: Você quer me foder? - Disse ainda dando beijos no pescoço de Quinn - Gosta de sonhar que transa comigo?

Quinn assentiu, deixando escapar um gemido.

R: Faça - Disse sussurrando em seu ouvido.

Não teve que repetir duas vezes, a mão esquerda de Quinn começou a deslizar para baixo do abdômen da morena, desabotoando agilmente as calças e indo para a intimidade da morena.

Desde aquela noite na festa, quando viu a morena escondida no banheiro enquanto alguém lhe proporcionava prazer, não deixou de sonhar com ela. Tendo-a a sua mercê, fazendo-a sua de diferentes formas.

E lá estava ela. Colocando dois dedos dentro Rachel que gemeu em seguida, fazendo sua como ela queria.

Ela continuou movendo suas mãos, seus gemidos intercalados com os da morena, até que de repente Rachel cravou suas unhas no braço de Quinn, e mordendo seu lábio fortemente fazendo sangrar, chegando a um orgasmo intenso, que Quinn sentiu quando as paredes de Rachel apertavam seus dedos encharcados da umidade da morena. Segundos depois ela também chegou ao orgasmo arqueando suas costas com um grande grito que foi retido sobre os lábios da morena.

Ficaram assim por alguns minutos, Rachel ainda sobre Quinn, e esta ainda sem retirar os dedos do interior da morena, de olhos fechados, batendo suas testas tentando regular a respiração.

R: Sim - Exclamou do nada.

Q: Sim o que? - Perguntou confusa.

R: Sim, eu aceito sair contigo - disse sorrindo, ainda sem abrir os olhos.

Q: Sério? - Exclamou alegremente.

R: Sim, mas eu quero que você saiba que eu não sou apenas sexo.

Q: Eu sei, eu ouvi você falar com sua amiga. Eu... sei que parece loucura ... porque apenas nos vimos dois dias, mas eu quero algo com você, não sei o que fez eu sentir ... - Ela não conseguiu terminar porque alguém interrompeu.

– _OH MEU DEUS!_ - Disse alguém na porta olhando para elas com confusão e raiva.


	6. Falta alguém?

Nenhuma das duas se moveu da posição em que se encontravam, Rachel sobre Quinn e esta ainda dentro da morena.

B: Por quê não me disseram que estavam fazendo sexo? Eu disse que queria participar - Comentou fazendo beicinho.

Q: Deus! Pensei que era o Finn - Disse à Rachel ignorando completamente Brittany.

– _E quem disse que eu não estou aqui?_

Rachel pensou em morrer nesse instante. Talvez porque Quinn, ao ser descoberta pelo primo, saiu rápidamente de dentro dela causando dor, ou talvez porque se deu conta que tudo foi pra merda.

R: Finn .. - Sussurrou ao ver os olhos do garoto cheio de lágrimas.

F: MALDITA SEJA RACHEL! Eu dei tudo de mim e tudo o que eu tinha - Gritou para logo sair do quarto furioso, e no caminho se encontrou com Judy alarmada.

J: O que aconteceu? Por quê esses gritos?

F: Pergunte a sua filha - Disse sem parar, tudo o que queria era sair de lá e esquecer toda a situação.

Ele gostava de Rachel, não, gostar não era a palavra que descrevia seus sentimentos, ele AMAVA Rachel. Para ele essa garota era muito especial, era quem alegrava seus dias, quem incentivou a seguir seus sonhos. Enfim, Rachel significava tudo para ele, e justo nesse café da manhã ía informar a morena que foi aceito em Julliard. Mas agora as coisas mudaram.

J: Quinn, por quê Finn sa... - Não precisava terminar a pergunta, porque já sabia a resposta, Quinn havia feito outra vez - Quinnie, por quê? Te disse que era importante.

Judy não quis continuar ali, quando deu a volta para sair, encontrou com Carole olhando Rachel fixamente, sem poder entender direito a situação.

J: Vem, eu te explico.

Q: Ótimo! Não falta ninguém que queira nos ver? - Perguntou sarcástica.

B: Olá, Santy! - Disse Brittany animada.

S: Oi Brittan... Mas que porra é essa? - Perguntou exaltada ao notar Rachel ainda sobre Quinn perdida em seus pensamentos.

B: Quinn e Rachel fizeram sexo e não nos convidaram.

Quinn retirou Rachel delicadamente e caminhou até a porta.

Q: Se não se importa, precisamos de um tempo a sós.

S: Nem pense que vou deixar Rachel sózinha contigo, Fabray!

Quinn avançou mais pra perto de Santana.

Q: Já esteve sózinha comigo e acredite, passou muito bem - Disse sussurrando no ouvido da latina.

O que sentiu a seguir foi uma forte dor no estômago, produto de um golpe dado por Santana, que sorria satisfeita.

S: Se aproxime dela denovo, e sofrerá as consequências.

Q: Não sabe com quem se meteu, querida - Disse pra dar um golpe na latina diretamente no rosto.

Segundos depois estavam ali as duas, lutando para ficar com a morena, não percebendo que esta estava chorando.

B: CHEGA! - gritou chamando atenção das meninas.

Santana tinha sangue no canto da boca e Quinn, bem, Quinn tinha sido mais rápida do que a morena e evitou a maioria dos golpes.

B: Saiam as duas do quarto e me deixem sózinha com Rachel, AGORA! - Disse com raiva. Quinn saiu imediatamente, quando Britt ficava com raiva era melhor fazer o que queria.

S: Mas Britt, ela é minha amiga! Não posso deixa-la sózinha.

B: AGORA! - Disse com um olhar assassino.

Santana saiu do quarto resmungando.

S: Isso é culpa sua, Fabray! Se não eu estaria lá apoiando Rachel.

Q: E acha que eu não queria estar lá com ela?

S: Estar lá com ela? Parece que já "esteve" muito com ela, não acha?

Q: Com ciúmes, J-Lo?

S: Ciúmes de você, Pantera cor de rosa? Não me faça rir, Rachel vai ficar comigo, ela gosta de mim, e está mais tempo comigo do que com você.

Q: Gosta de você? Então por quê aceitou um encontro comigo? Oh, por quê aceitou um encontro comigo depois de transar com ela?

S: Você está passando dos limites, Fabray. É a última vez que eu estou te avisando, fica longe dela, ela é minha, eu posso faze-la mais feliz do que você - Disse a poucos centímetros de Quinn.

Q: Como quiser, latina. Estou disposta a lutar por ela, estou muito interessada e eu não vou deixar um projeto de Eva Longoria tirar ela de mim.

S: Vai perder, Fabray! E vai sair com o coração partido.

Q: Eu nunca perco, querida. Vamos ver a torcida dela.

Nesse momento, a porta do quarto se abriu deixando ver uma Rachel completamente devastada, com Brittany a seguir.

S e Q: Rach! - disseram juntas.

B: Não é o momento - Disse para deixarem ela em paz.

S e Q: Mas ... - Se olharam - Aff! Para de repetir o que eu digo!

B: Meninas, não é o momento para brincar, até Lord Tubbington sabe disso.

S: Rachel, está tudo bem? - Disse preocupada.

R: Só .. só quero ir pra casa - Disse soluçando.

S e Q: Eu te levo! - Disseram as duas para depois se olhar - Idiota!

B: Meninas, é sério. Quinn, me da as chaves do seu carro, eu levo ela.

Q: Mas ...

B: Me da as malditas chaves, Quinn!

Q: Está bem - Caminhou até seu quarto.

S: Rach, só me diz o que aconteceu.

R: Finn ... Finn nos viu, eu e Quinn.

Q: Aqui estão as chaves, toma - Disse as dando para Brittany.

S: Estou indo Britt, acho que é melhor.

B: Está bem, Santy. Nos vemos em outra ocasião.

S: Claro, tchau! - Disse dando um beijo no rosto .

Aproximou um pouco de Quinn.

S: Já te avisei Fabray.

Quinn não respondeu, só observou a latina deixando o local.

B: Bem, vamos.

Q: Rach, me liga qualquer coisa, ok?

A morena só assentiu e se retirou acompanhada por Britt.

Q: _Vou lutar por você!_


	7. Marcando um encontro Parte 1

O quarto estava mergulhado em completa escuridão. Cortinas grossas cobriam o quarto de Rachel, evitando que algum travesso raio de sol entrasse.

A morena se encontrava encostada na cama, tentando conter seu pranto. Não parava de chorar, havia passado dois dias no qual a única coisa que fazia era dormir, comer, chorar e voltar a dormir. Estava completamente devastada.

Finn a tinha visto com Quinn, fazendo sexo, ou não, praticamente já tinha terminado mas só assim podia descrever a situação.

– Rachel? Posso entrar?

R: Finn ... - Sussurrou levantando-se rápidamente.

Não esperava que o garoto estivesse ali. Ela pensou que ele pararia de falar com ela, a odiaria pra sempre, mas aparentemente não foi assim.

Suspiro de coragem.

R: Entra - Disse agradecendo todas as aulas de atuação, não queria que Finn a visse mal.

A porta se abriu lentamente, mostrando a silueta do garoto alto que procurava o interruptor da luz.

R: Na esquerda. Não, minha esquerda - Disse divertida. Isso acontecia muito quando Finn entrava no seu quarto de manhã.

O quarto iluminou-se instantaneamente provocando a morena a fechar os olhos para abri-los lentamente em seguida, acostumando-se com a luz.

F: Oi - disse timidamente.

R: Oi - sussurrou.

Silêncio.

Aparentemente o silêncio substituiu a escuridão.

F: Quer .. Quer ir tomar um café? - Disse com timidez.

R: Não ... Não ta com raiva? - Perguntou olhando para o chão.

F: Sim, estou. Mas acho que precisamos conversar.

R: Finn, sobre isso ...

F: No café. Te espero lá embaixo - Disse para depois sair do quarto.

Rachel mudou de roupa rápidamente e desceu para encontrar com Finn.

Caminharam em completo silêncio até a cafeteria mais perto da casa da morena. Se sentaram em uma mesa perto da janela do local esperando alguém vir atendê-los.

– Boa tarde, posso anotar seu pedido?

F: Um chá gelado, um capuccino com leite de soja e duas fatias de bolo de cenoura com canela.

– Em dois minutos te trago.

Quando a garçonete saiu Finn começou a falar.

F: Sabe que eu te amo? - Rachel assentiu abaixando o olhar. Finn suspirou - Durante dois anos só pensava em você, esqueci completamente de mim. Te dediquei cada segundo do meu tempo, te dei tudo o que você queria. Te entreguei meu ser.

R: Eu também, Finn. Todo meu ser era pra você.

F: Por quê fez isso? - Disse olhando a mesa.

Idéias iam e vinham em sua cabeça: Estava bêbada, Quinn me obrigou, não tinha lugar para se sentar ...

Não. Sem mais mentiras.

R: Finn, eu .. eu sou ...

– Aqui está o pedido: Capuccino com leite de soja, chá gelado e duas fatias de bolo de cenoura com canela. Gostariam de algo mais?

F: Não, obrigada. No momento estamos bem.

– Está bem, me retiro.

F: O que dizia, Rachel?

R: Finn, eu .. eu sou gay.

O tempo parou diante dele.

Rachel ... gay. Sua Rachel era gay.

Sua namorada gostava de mulheres.

Podia ver como os lábios de Rachel se movia rápidamente e como algumas lágrimas começavam a sair de seus olhos, mas ele não podia escutar nada. Precisava respirar, precisava sair de lá, ou não se responsábilizava pelas cadeiras chutadas.

F: Acho que .. preciso ir ao banheiro - Disse para logo, praticamente correr até o banheiro do estabelecimento, deixando Rachel completamente abatida.

Rachel não pode fazer nada a não ser chorar. Finn a odiava, estava certa disso.

De repente sentiu como alguém a abraçava pelas costas. Ao olhar as mãos dessa pessoa, imediatamente soube quem era.

R: San ... - Sussurrou para continuar chorando.

S: Shhh, calma pequena, tranquila. Vai ficar tudo bem.

R: Não San, eu disse a ele que sou gay.

S: Eu sei anã. Eu escutei.

Rachel a olhou estranhando.

R: Como?

S: Saí pra passear com Britt e seu gato obeso e íamos até sua casa para te convidar pra ir com a gente, então vimos você sair com Finn e te seguimos. Estamos sentada naquela mesa ali. - Assinalou para a mesa de trás.

Rachel virou podendo observar Brittany com um gigantesco óculos de sol tentando colocar em Lord Tubbington, sem êxito.

Quando a loira se deu conta que Rachel a observava, acenou eufóricamente com a mão. Rachel acenou de volta.

O dia em que a confusão toda aconteceu Britt tinha falado com ela...

**–Flashback-**

Continuava em choque. Finn havia descoberto, e não foi o pior, Carole também havia estado ali. Essa senhora que havia sempre a apoiado e que gostava dela como uma filha.

S: Mas Britt, ela é minha amiga, não posso deixá-la sózinha - Escutou o que Santana dizia, bem, para ela era mais um sussuro.

B: AGORA! - Disse Brittany parecendo irritada.

Uma batida e um silêncio foi o que ouviu.

Talvez estava delirando, mas podia ver como Brittany dava saltos de alegria enquando aplaudia e cantava. Por acaso estava louca? Segundos antes a tinha visto totalmente com raiva e agora estava ali, cantando uma música do Barney.

B: Você fez com a Quinn, você fez com a Quinn! - Disse abraçando fortemente a garota.

R: Britt, não entendo o que tem de bom nisso - Disse se separando da garota.

B: Tudo! Por fim vai ser feliz. Quinn vai te fazer feliz!

R: Por quê está tão certa disso? - Perguntou com o cenho franzido.

B: Tubby me disse! - Exclamou sorridente.

R: Seu gato?

B: Sim, Tubby tem poderes especiais - Se aproximou de Rachel para sussurrar em seu ouvido - Me contou que você e Quinn vão ser muito felizes juntas porque estam destinadas a se encontrar ... ou algo assim - Disse.

R: Britt, não se ofenda mas acho que é uma estupidez.

B: Sabe Rachel, vou te explicar uma coisa e quero que preste muita atenção. Todos nesse mundo temos a nossa metade da laranja, todos, sem exceção alguma, e você é a metade de Quinn. Você não tem que ficar com Finn, ele não é sua alma gêmea, ele não te completa e nem você a ele. Eu sei simplesmente porque se vê de longe. Quinn é um pouco ... promíscua, nunca se apaixonou, nunca fala de uma garota especial, e se viram sómente em dois dias. Mas se tivesse a escutado ontem a noite, você entenderia. Não parava de falar sobre você e tinha um brilho em seu olhar que há anos havia perdido. Apenas se deixe levar, Quinn precisa de você, e você precisa dela.

R: Acho ... acho que quero ir pra casa - Disse um pouco atordoada.

B: Está bem, vou mandar a Quinn te levar.

R: Você podería me levar? Não tenho vontade de estar com ela ou Santana.

B: Tudo bem - Disse sorrindo.

A mão de Brittany já estava na maçaneta da porta.

R: Britt - A chamou.

A menina de olhos azuis voltou.

R: Obrigada, eu acho.

B: O destino cedo ou tarde vai chegar.

A porta se abriu se ouvindo as vozes de Quinn e Santana.

**–Fim Flashback-**

R: Vocês se tornaram amigas, é? Quem diria que Santana Lopez sería amiga de alguém tão infantil.

S: Eu sou sua amiga - Disse encolhendo os ombros.

R: Hey, eu não sou infantil! - Exclamou batendo suavemente no braço da latina.

S: Seu quarto é forrado de estrelas douradas.

R: Ela fala com seu gato!

S: E? O gato tem bons tópicos de conversa.

Rachel sorriu.

R: Idiota - Disse ainda com o sorriso no rosto.

S: Eu ganhei!

R: Em que?

S: Em fazer você rir. Fica mais bonita sorrindo do que chorando. - Disse provocando Rachel que corava.

S: Rachel, quero saber se aceita um encontro comigo? - Disse brincando com os dedos.

R: Santana, acho que não é o momento adequado.

S: Aceitou um encontro com Quinn.

R: Sim, mas foi antes de tudo acontecer.

S: Rachel, por favor. Levo um ano pedindo pra sair contigo. Só sai comigo e comprova que posso te fazer feliz, mais do que o gigante ou qualquer estupido que poderia ter feito. Por favor - Disse fazendo cara de cachorro triste.

R: Está bem, aceito.

S: É sério? Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! - Disse abraçando a morena efusivamente.

De longe, Brittany observava a cena confusa.

B: Tubby, acha que isso deveria acontecer? - Disse olhando o gato.

Depois de alguns segundos retirou o olhar.

B: .. Se você diz, mas você me prometeu que Santy sería minha - Voltou a olha-lo

O gato só ronronava.

B: É minha - Sussurrou repetindo as palavras que Tubbington lhe disse.


	8. Marcando um encontro Parte 2

Ainda seguia em frente aquele espelho, vendo seu reflexo e como a água escorria pelo lavatório.

Não podia assimilar as palavras da morena. Como podia ser gay?

Estava com ele ou não? Era sua namorada e haviam estado juntos por quase dois anos, dois anos compartilhando risos, lágrimas, beijos, abraços, amanheceres e anoiteceres. E agora descobria que sua namorada gostava de mulheres.

Não é que tinha algo contra os gays, afinal seu irmão e sua prima eram gays. O que lhe chateava era que Rachel não lhe disse nada. Ele gostava dela realmente. E se a morena tivesse pedido para ter um relacionamento falso só para se esconder, ele teria aceitado, mas tudo foi apenas uma mentira.

Ainda pensava no dia em que pediu a morena para ser sua namorada. Passou dois dias inteiros preparando tudo, gastando todas as suas economias em flores, balões e aquela fotografia autografada de Barbra Streisand. Aquele dia marcou o início de emoções que encontrara apenas com a morena.

Mas ele não podia negar que a morena era boa namorada. Todos os cartões, bichos de pelúcia, chamadas à meia-noite quando o menino lembrava coisas desagradáveis de seu passado, jantares, saídas, músicas, viagens planejadas.

Talvez Rachel não o amava, mas durante todo o tempo, a morena mostrou que o menino era importante para ela.

E Finn sabia.

Sabia que Rachel não queria machucá-lo, ela estava apenas confusa. Todos alguma vez já ficamos. Então saiu do banheiro disposto a clarear as coisas com a morena. Estava ciente de que fugir não era uma boa ação de sua parte, queria pedir desculpas e apoiar a morena o tanto quanto ela precisava. Tinha que deixá-la ir para ser feliz.

Enxugou suas lágrimas e justo quando estava na metade do local, viu Rachel e Santana abraçadas.

E ele entendeu, porque às vezes a morena cheirava diferente, porque as duas eram as últimas a deixar os chuveiros ginásio e a morena sempre saía suada. Também entendeu que Rachel passava muito tempo na casa da latina, as mensagens misteriosas enviadas a Santana, e aquela chamada que fez à Santana um dia que não encontrava sua namorada e a latina respondeu com "Não se preocupe gigante, eu estou dentro dela "e imediatamente desligou. Agora entendo que Santana não falava espiritualmente.

Enfureceu.

Não incomodava tanto que tinha o traído com sua prima, mas ficou furioso quando percebeu que todo esse tempo havia enganado ele, com Santana, debaixo do seu nariz.

Tentou esconder sua raiva quando voltou a mesa e se sentou diante das morenas, o que menos queria era machucar Rachel, mas seu rosto mostrava um vermelho intenso que o traía.

S: Frankenteen, você estava se masturbando no banheiro? Aparentemente, não esperou baixar o calor. Se vê que sua namorada não te satisfaz. - Não pode deixar que as últimas palavras da sua boca saissem como vômito verbal.

F: Cale a boca e saia Santana, eu não quero começar gritar. - Disse, cerrando os punhos.

Santana levantou-se de sua cadeira e se aproximou do garoto.

S: O que? Espera, você me disse para calar a boca? Para mim, Santana Lopez? Espero que você tenha se despedido da sua mãe esta manhã porque vai morrer agora mes ...

F: Desde quando dormem juntas? - Disse tomando seu chá gelado.

As duas morenas se olharam surpreendidas, abrindo e fechando a boca, sem saber bem o que dizer. Não valia a pena mentir, afinal o garoto já sabia.

Mas ainda assim doía.

Elas ficaram em silêncio olhando pro chão. As lágrimas começaram a rolar nos olhos de Rachel.

F: DROGA, RESPONDAM! - Gritou tomando toda a raiva dele que se refletiu no recipiente de vidro caido no chão.

Rachel começou a chorar alto incapaz de impedir o seu corpo tremer de medo ante o ato de Finn.

Não podia responder, tinha um nó na garganta que não conseguia desfazer. Olhou para Santana, que só manteve os olhos no chão, mexendo as mãos nervosamente.

F: Pelo menos eu mereço a resposta dessa pergunta! Ou não? - Disse, tentando acalmar seus nervos.

Eles estavam chamando a atenção, e com razão, um menino gritando com duas meninas era todo o espetáculo de Lima. Algumas pessoas pararam na janela do estabelecimento para ver melhor, e obviamente, as pessoas que estavam nas mesas pareciam confusas e se perguntando o porque da situação. Brittany seguia ocupada com o Lord Tubbington.

R: Cerca de um ano ... - Sussurro para o chão.

F: O que?

Rachel levantou a cabeça, enxugou as lágrimas e suspirou olhando Finn diretamente nos olhos.

R: Santana e eu dormimos juntas tem um ano.

Isso era tudo o que ele precisava ouvir.

Ele se levantou de sua cadeira, pegou o casaco, deixou o dinheiro das bebidas na mesa e olhou para as duas meninas.

F: Voltei aqui para dizer que te apoiaria, mas agora descubro isso. Não me ligue, não fale comigo. Fica claro que entre nós não há mais nada, para que você possa fazer da sua vida o que quiser e que saia com quem quiser. - Disse em seguida deixando a lanchonete e ignorando as chamadas de Rachel.

S: Calma pequena, tranqüila, não aconteceu nada - Disse enquanto abraçando a morena que chorava em seu ombro.

R: Agora me odeia, Santana. Eu o machuquei.

S: Não é sua culpa por ser quem você é. Isso é impossível. Garanto-lhe que um dia os dois vão voltar a ser amigos.

R: Jura?

S: Claro, Finnutil morre por você, basta dar-lhe tempo para assimilar tudo o que aconteceu. Enquanto isso, eu estarei com você, ao seu lado.

R: Obrigado por tudo San. Você pode me levar para casa? Eu não quero ir sozinha.

S: Sim, vamos Britt. - Disse, levantando-se e estendendo a mão para a morena.

Elas se aproximaram da mesa de Brittany, que mantinha os olhos em seu celular. Santana explicou a situação e deixaram o local.

**xXx**

S: Bem senhorita, está sã e salva. Nós duas ...

B: Três - Disse Brittany olhando Lord Tubbington.

S: Sim, os três. Que seja, estamos indo. Não duvide em me chamar se precisar, ok? - Rachel assentiu. A latina se aproximou e deixou um beijo nos lábios da morena. Brittany desviou o olhar, não gostava de dividir sua futura namorada. - E não esquece que me deve um encontro. Passo aqui pela manhã às 7. Nos vemos - Disse para dar outro beijo, mas dessa vez aprofundando.

R: Está bem - Disse sorrindo.

B: Nos vemos Rachel - Disse lhe dando um beijo no rosto e em seguida caminhando com Santana.

Entrou na casa e subiu direto para seu quarto.

O primeiro que fez foi abrir as cortinas e as janelas, não queria mais se deprimir, devia estar feliz. Tinha um encontro com Santana, sem se preocupar em esconder-se.

Olhou para sua mesa e encontrou um girassol com uma nota anexada ao talo.

_Me inteirei sobre Finn, Britt me disse. Teria ido, mas as coisas se complicariam mais. Passo segunda-feira às 5, para nosso encontro. Entretanto, me chame sempre que você precisar de alguém._

_PS: Deveria fechar melhor as janelas do seu quarto, qualquer louco apaixonado pode entrar por elas._

_Quinn._

Atirou-se na cama e fechou os olhos com força tentando conter o sorriso, mas não conseguiu.

Deveria estar triste, não é? Finn tinha irritado seu dia. Mas algo nela brilhava.

Talvez finalmente seria feliz.


	9. 30 Minutos

O dia havia sido maravilhoso. Santana a tinha levado ao cinema, uma peça de teatro, um jantar em um restaurante chique, e finalmente, ao lago que estava nos arredores de Lima.

Elas estavam deitadas em um cobertor espalhado na beira do lago, Rachel apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Santana, enquanto esta a abraçava e acariciava.

As duas olhavam as estrelas em silêncio, o momento era mágico e nenhuma das duas queriam rompe-lo. Era a primeira vez que não terminavam fazendo sexo depois de estar tanto tempo juntas. Afinal era seu primeiro encontro oficial, não podiam arruinar. Mas isso não quer dizer que as duas não desejavam.

Rachel passou toda a noite provocando Santana, primeiro com o vestido que ela usava, (quase preso ao seu corpo e com um decote profundo, obviamente curto para destacar as pernas) depois flertando com a latina, tocando, acariciando e beijando.

Santana não queria que a noite terminasse com sexo, devia provar à morena que podia ser romantica, que além de uma máquina de prazer poderia ser uma boa namorada.

Por sua parte, Rachel não queria esperar mais, sabia que a latina evitava tocar a morena porque queria uma noite especial, mas a morena não se importava, para ela essa noite já havia sido especial. Santana mostrou que ela poderia ser muito atenta quando queria, enchendo-a com presentes, mimos e atenção. Definitivamente era uma boa menina, mas precisava estar de uma forma mais íntima com a latina, necessitava transmitir o seu apreço por uma noite tão magnífica.

R: San? - Perguntou esperando que a latina não estivesse dormindo.

S: Mmhm? - Murmurou sem abrir os olhos.

R: Obrigada.

S: Por quê? - Perguntou abrindo os olhos e olhando a morena.

R: Por esse encontro, por tudo. Foi realmente ... especial.

S: Sério? Gostou da última surpresa?

R: O jantar?

S: Não percebeu o lago, não é?

Rachel sentou-se e olhou para o lago. Na superfície deste havia pequenas velas flutuantes descansando em silêncio, se movia apenas pelo vento.

Santana tomou a mão da morena que ainda estava imersa naquela cena.

S: Vem, de cima se vê melhor.

Subiram a escada que conduzia ao estacionamento do lugar, ficando a poucos metros do carro da latina.

S: Vê agora?

Na beira do lago só parecia um amontoado de velas, mas vendo de cima formavam uma frase.

Te amo Diva.

S: Agora sim, gostou da surp ...

Não pode terminar de formular a pergunta já que a morena se lançou em seus lábios, ansiosamente acariciou os seios da latina, enquanto uma de suas mãos desciam para baixo até chegar à área íntima a acariciando.

Santana se separou com dificuldade da Diva.

S: O-ok, interpretarei isso com um sim à minha pergunta não concluída. - Disse tratando de respirar normalmente.

R: O que você acha de ir para sua casa - Disse totalmente acesa.

S: S-sim, de fato planejava te levar pra lá.

O caminho para a casa da latina foi um silêncio total. Santana estava nervosa porque sabia que não resistiria mais aos encantos de Rachel. Esta por sua vez, não queria falar porque se fizesse, sua voz a trairia e soaria totalmente excitada.

Quando chegaram á casa dos Lopez, Santana estacionou e saiu rápidamente para abrir a porta do carro para a morena.

Entraram na casa e subiram até o quarto da latina. Quando a porta se fechou, Rachel empurrou Santana contra ela e começou a beijar seu pescoço com desespero. Santana se afastou novamente.

S: O que acha de assistirmos um filme, como Funny Girl? - Disse se afastando da morena indo colocar o filme e depois se deitando na cama.

S: Não vem? - Perguntou quando a morena continuava parada sem dizer nada.

R: Sim, claro - Disse, para em seguida sentar na cama encostando no ombro da latina.

30 minutos foi o que passou para Rachel voltar a atacar a latina.

Se sentou encima dela enquanto tentava tirar seu vestido. Quando conseguiu, lançou até o outro lado do quarto, permanecendo apenas de calcinha.

S: Não c-colocou sutiã? - Disse salivando, tentando conter o impulso de tocá-los.

R: Não, quer tocá-los?

Santana assentiu com a cabeça

R: Faça.

A latina negou.

Rachel tomou as mãos da morena e levou-as para seus seios e começou a apertar com a ajuda de Santana.

Percebendo o que estava fazendo retirou as mãos, queria se conter, mostrar a diva que poderia viver sem sexo.

R: Santana Lopez, o que há de errado? Eu estive a noite toda te provocando e você não quer tentar nada? Por acaso não te atraio mais? - Perguntou exaltada.

S: Não é isso Rachel, só não quero fazer sexo esta noite, só quero ver um filme contigo e depois dormir abraçadas, só isso.

R: Santana, eu sei que você não quer fazer sexo no primeiro encontro para dar boa aparência, mas eu realmente quero fazer sexo, eu quero que a minha noite acabe sendo mais especial do que já é.

Andou devagar até a cadeira que estava em frente a cama de Santana, retirou a calcinha depois se sentou.

A latina ficou hipnotizada quando a morena começou a acariciar seus seios fechando os olhos e mordendo os lábios.

Gemidos suaves e sensuais escapavam dela quando sua mão direita descia ao seu abdômen e acariciava seus musculos, não era realmente necessário, já se encontrava molhada desde que estava no lago, assim que levou sua mão até seu clitóris inchado e latejante, começou a acaricia-lo provocando que alguns gemidos escapassem de sua boca. Abriu um pouco os olhos para ver que a latina não conseguia parar de olhar seus movimentos e que Santana estava prestes a se render.

Subiu sua mão até a boca e começou a chupar seu dedo médio diante do olhar de Santana que já estava se sentando na cama. Rachel sorriu, tirou seus dedos e penetrou em seu sexo provocando um alto gemido que compartilhou com Santana naquele instante.

A latina engatinhou pela cama até ficar sentada em frente a morena, que pôde apreciar como os olhos de Santana estavam dilatados.

Começou a mover seus movimentos de entra e sai fazendo ela gemer cada vez mais forte, fechou os olhos para desfrutar da sensação quando, de repente, sentiu a latina sentando sobre ela e beijando seu pescoço desesperadamente. Xeque mate. Rachel ganhou.

Santana tirou o dedo da morena para substituir por três de seus dedos, Rachel quase goza ao sentir a latina dentro dela tão abruptamente.

R: Sabe ... ahhh... sabe o q-que ... mmmm ... quero que você faça? - Perguntou.

S: O que? - Perguntou parando o movimento de seus dedos.

Beijou o pescoço da latina e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

R: Eu quero que esta noite me trate como uma vadia. Eu quero que você me foda sem dó e me use como você quiser. - Lambeu a orelha da morena.

Ela abriu os olhos o maximo que pôde e olhou incrédula para Rachel, a morena falou a sério, naquela noite poderia fazer o que quisesse, sem queixas e sem desculpas, tinha que aproveitar.

Caiu seus lábios contra os de Rachel selvagemente mordendo sua língua e lábios muito fortes, até que pôde saborear o gosto de sangue na boca morena. A morena, de repente se afastou e tentou reclamar com Santana, mas esta se adiantou e a beijou novamente de forma mais acentuada.

A latina se separou depois de alguns minutos para ir até o banheiro de seu quarto deixando Rachel confusa. Acariciou seus lábios com os dedos e os viu cheios de sangue.

R: Filha da puta - Sussurrou.

Santana saiu do banheiro nua, carregando apenas um cinto com um vibrador grande roxo. Lentamente caminhou para frente de Rachel.

S: Chupa. - Disse apontando o membro.

R: Santana não acredito que ...

Ela não conseguiu terminar a frase, porque Santana tinha prendido o cabelo dela e a puxou fazendo ela se levantar da cadeira.

S: Berry Olha, esta noite você faz o que eu mando ok? E agora eu te ordeno que coloque essa coisa na boca e chupe até estar completamente molhado.

Ela tomou seus ombros forçando a menor se ajoelhar diante dela.

S: O que você está esperando?

Rachel se rendeu e introduziu o membro de silicone em sua boca, fazia olhando para Santana e esperando ela deixar retirar de sua boca.

A latina estava completamente excitada assistindo a morena com aqueles 20 centímetros em sua boca.

S: Deixa Berry, eu faço.

Segurou o cabelo da morena e começou a se mover pra trás e pra frente, colocando e tirando o vibrador da boca da pequena. Provocando que esta dava ãnsias cada vez que o brinquedo tocava sua garganta, deixando lágrimas por seu rosto.

S: Você fica tão bem assim, Berry. Me chupando e com o rímel escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Está uma vadia completa. Fica de quatro agora. - Disse puxando o membro da boca da morena, que obedeceu.

Santana deu uns tapas na bunda de Rachel, coisa que excitou a morena, e soltou alguns gemidos.

S: Gosta que te maltratem, Rach? - tapa- Gosta? - tapa - Me responde, vadia!

R: S-sim….aaahh…eu, eu gosto m-muito Santana.-Disse entre gemidos ao sentir como a latina começava a massagear seu clitóris com o brinquedo.

S: O que quer que eu te faça Rachel? Quer que eu te foda bem forte? Ah, é isso que você quer cachorra?

R: Mmmm…sim Santana, quero que m-me foda muito forte.- Disse entre suspiros.

Sem aviso prévio a latina meteu todo o membro dentro de Rachel, ao qual a menor se pôde responder com um pequeno grito de dor.

R: Aah San-Santana, isso doeu. - Disse apoiando sua cabeça no chão.

S: Isso é o que queria, ou não puta? Que te fodesse forte, pois isso é o que estou fazendo. - Disse para começar a investir duramente na morena, que em pouco tempo foi se acostumando a ter esse grande membro em seu interior e agora gemia livremente.

R: Mmmm….aaaahhh…San….mais…aaahmmmm…mais…mais rápido…mmmm

S: Está vendo Rachel, é uma grande vadia, viu?.- Perguntou acelerando seus movimentos

R: aaahhh..sim…mmmmhhhaa…sou uma …. uma vadia mmmhhh.

S: Adoro te ver assim vadiazinha… Quer que eu te faça acabar?

R: S-sim Santy…mmmhhhaaaa….estou… estou quase g-gozando…mhhh…faça….aaaahhh…. me faz gozar por-por favor.

De repente Santana parou de se mover.

S: Estou um pouco cansada - Disse colocando suas mãos na bunda de Rachel movendo pra frente e para trás, indicando o movimento que devia fazer.

A morena começou a se mover sózinha enquanto Santana acariciava seu traseiro.

R: San..não…não consigo só-sózinha…- Disse depois de uns minutos.

S: Como se diz?

R: Por favor….me fode bem forte…me faz … gozar ….por favor…

S: Muito bem cachorra … aqui está ….

Santana retomou seus movimentos mais bruscos do que antes, Rachel só continuava gemendo desesperadamente quando ela sentiu uma mão da morena acariciando seu clitóris insistentemente ...

R: MMMMM…..sim….Santy….Sim!….assim…mhhsmmm… estou quase ….eu vou g-gozar ..mmmhhh. - Gemeu movendo desesperadamente sua cintura …

S: Quem te satisfaz mais que eu cachorra? Hã? - Perguntou segurando o cabelo da morena.

R: Aaaahhh….ni-ninguém …mmmhammmm…. só v-ocê San…só você ….¡AAAAAHHH!

Rachel explodiu em um orgasmo enorme que fez as costas se arquearem com o prazer. Foi o melhor orgasmo que teve em muito tempo.

Santana saiu lentamente de dentro dela e começou a beijar suas costas, tirou o cinto e ajudou a morena se levantar indo juntas para a cama, onde se deitaram. A latina cobriu seus corpos nus.

R: Isso, Isso foi…maravilhoso. - Disse regulando sua respiração.

S: Te amo muito diva. - Lhe disse dando um beijo em sua testa.

R: Eu também San. - Respondeu para logo abraçar o corpo da Latina.

Rachel não notou como uma lágrima começava a rolar pelo rosto de Santana.

Não se deixaria vencer, Rachel era especial pra ela.

A amava e lutaria por ela.


	10. Cubos de Açúcar Metade do 1º dia

Estava se olhando no espelho pela sétima vez quando a campainha de sua casa anunciava a chegada de seu encontro. Desceu rápidamente as escadas, respirou fundo e abriu a porta com um grande sorriso.

R: Oi amiga. - Disse estampando um grande beijo na bochecha de Quinn.

Q: Oi linda, se vestiu muito ... formal, não acha?

R: Sim, não sabia aonde vamos, então pus isso.

Rachel estava usando um vestido lilás justo, com saltos para combinar com sua bolsa.

Q: Não é que você esteja mal. Mas é melhor você mudar para algo mais confortável, ah e obrigado por me deixar adiantar o encontro, só consegui passagens para as 11. Se apressa, nosso voo sai em uma hora.

R: Espera, passagens? Avião?

Quinn assentiu.

Q: Nós vamos a Nova Iorque - Disse com um grande sorriso.

R: O que? M-mais Quinn, eu tinha que pedir permissão meus pais e são muito difíceis de convencer. E também segunda-feira temos que ir pra escola, não acho que vão deixar.

Q: Com isso não se preocupe, eu liguei pedindo permissão e eles aceitaram com a condição de te trazer com segurança.

R: Como conseguiu o número?

Q: Falei com minha tia Carole, foi a conversa mais vergonhosa da minha vida, você sabe, pelo pequeno incidente dos meus dedos dentro de você. - Disse brincando - De qualquer forma, eu pedi o número de seus pais e me deu, mas não antes de me avisar que são um pouco protetores tratando de você, eu tive que implorar para lhe dar permissão.

R: Mas, como ... você não pode ... Como? - Exclamou nervosamente andando de um lado para o outro.

Q: Eu vou responder todas as suas perguntas no caminho do aeroporto, agora sobe para se trocar - Ordenou a morena empurrando para as escadas..

R: Ok, mas venha comigo, eu quero que você me diga o que vestir.

Subiram as escadas, atravessaram um pequeno corredor e pararam em frente a uma porta. Rachel girou ficando á centímetros do rosto de Quinn.

R: Primeiro, me perdoe a bagunça é que eu estava muito nervosa pelo dia de hoje e baguncei um pouco. - Noto que Quinn observava seus lábios franzindo a testa.

R: O que?

Q: O que aconteceu? - Pôs um dedo na boca de Rachel e acenou - Está sangrando.

Rachel olhou para o dedo de Quinn tentando lembrar, quando o fez um leve tremor invadiu seu corpo se lembrando das circunstâncias daquela ferida.

R: Ah! Isso, uh, eu bati, eu sou muito desastrada - Disse virando-se para abrir a porta.

Q: Sério? Pois me parece uma mordida.

R: Sim, eu também sou muito desastrada comendo, de qualquer forma, bem-vinda ao meu quarto.

Entraram e enquanto Rachel procurava sua roupa, Quinn observava o quarto.

Paredes pintadas com um rosa pastel, quadros de musicais, milhares de imagens da Broadway, um organizador pequeno com a palavra "sonho" escrito nele com imagens dos teatros da Broadway, Barbra Streisand e outras atrizes.

Uma pequena mesa com livros, revistas e fotos de Rachel no colégio, com uniforme de líder de torcida abraçando Santana, com muitos meninos segurando uma faixa 'Glee Club 2011', abraçando Finn, com seus pais, etc ...

Uma cama, um colchão, uma lâmpada, uma cadeira na frente da janela que dava para uma varanda, um armário e uma trocador, onde a morena estava se mudando, terminava a turnê do quarto.

A suposta bagunça que a morena havia falado era um par de vestidos e calças na cama, o resto estava perfeitamente acomodado.

Q: Se você se preocupa com esta "bagunça" vai ter um ataque cardíaco quando ver o meu quarto - zombou.

R: Tem falado com Finn?

Q: Tenho tentado, mas me ignora e também não vai aos jantares que minha mãe organiza. - Disse se deitando na cama da morena.

R: Já esperava, da última vez que nos vimos não passamos muito bem.

Q: Ele é muito teimoso, mas te ama, então não vai demorar a te perdoar.

R: Pronto, Isso está bom? - Disse saindo detrás do trocador.

Uma regata branca, shorts e um All Stars foram sua escolha.

Q: Sim, agora a mala.

R: Ok, o que tenho que levar?

Q: Nada de vestidos, nem sapatos. Tem trajes de banho? - A morena assentiu - Pegue-os.

Rachel terminou de arrumar sua mochila porque a mala era muito grande para levar poucas coisas.

Sairam de casa e entraram no carro de Quinn e seguiram até o Aeroporto Internacional de Columbus.

O celular da morena tocou quando estavam na fila para verificar sua bagagem.

R: Santana? - atendeu.

S: Oi anã! Quer tomar um sorvete? Estou livre.

R: Sinto muito San, hoje é meu encontro com Quinn - Respondeu olhando Quinn, que estava atenta à conversa.

S: Ah ... mas e amanhã de manhã? Podemos ir ao cinema - Disse um pouco incomodada.

R: San, vou a Nova Iorque com Quinn - Disse entregando a mochila para um guarda verificar.

S: O que? Pra sempre? Não, não pode Rachel, eu-eu te amo, me da outra chance, te juro que essa vez ...

R: Santana! - Gritou um pouco para que a garota se acalmasse - Só vou por dois dias, volto quarta-feira.

Se aproximou com Quinn até a porta de embarque.

S: Sério? - Perguntou.

R: Sim Lopez! E então, me ama? - Disse com um sorriso provocando que Quinn a olhasse confusa.

S: Só disse porque entrei em pânico Berry, não se iluda - Disse nervosa.

R: Sim claro, se você diz. Estou indo San, nosso voo está quase saindo.

S: Está bem, te amo Diva.

Q: Diga que Britt está doente, e quer que façam companhia. - Sussurrou Quinn depois de ler uma mensagem de sua amiga.

R: San, Brittany está doente. Poderia passar lá e ver como ela está?

S: Ah, sim claro.

R: Bem, adeus Santana. - Disse desligando sem dar tempo da outra responder.

Q: Então. Vamos? - Perguntou com um grande sorriso enquanto estendia sua mão para Rachel.

R: Claro - Respondeu segurando sua mão e devolvendo o sorriso.

**xXx**

S: Hey Britt, posso entrar? - Perguntou batendo na porta da casa da loira.

B: Santy?

S: Sim, sou eu. Posso entrar?

B: Sim, claro. Entra.

S: Rachel me disse que estava doente, então vim te visi... Por Deus Brittany! Se cubra! - Disse tapando os olhos.

Brittany se encontrava totalmente nua, gotas de água desciam por seu corpo enquanto ela secava seu cabelo com uma toalha.

B: Não, eu gosto de ficar nua. Vem, não vai ficar aí pra sempre - Disse se aproximando da latina e a puxando pra dentro.

S: Britt, acho que é melhor eu ir. - Disse se sentando na cama e ainda olhando para o chão.

B: Não Santy, não quero ficar sózinha. A mãe de Quinn saiu e Tubby foi atrás de Pizzas. Não me abandona. - Disse fazendo cara de cachorrinho triste, mas a latina continuava olhando pro chão, então não viu.

S: Bem, eu fico.

B: Siim! Vem, vamos dormir - Disse se cobrindo com os lençóis da cama.

S: Britt, acho que primeiro tem ...

B: Santy, por favor, somos amigas ou não? - A latina assentiu - Então vem e deita aqui comigo.

Santana se dirigiu ao encosto da cama, levantou o lençol e se deitou dando as costas pra loira.

B: To com frio - Disse Brittany.

S: Se colocasse uma roupa não aconteceria isso.

B: Me abraça.

S: Brittany, isso não é co...

B: Vou ficar doente se não me abraçar, por favor.

Santana se virou e se aproximou lentamente de Brittany ficando frente a frente, a latina passou um braço pela cintura da loira enquanto esta fazia o mesmo, se apegando completamente ao corpo de Santana.

S: _Dios, dame fuerza! _- Sussurrou.

**xXx**

Três horas depois já se encontravam no aeroporto LaGuardia procurando a saída.

O que mais surpreendeu Quinn foi o fato de que todo o voo Rachel segurou sua mão, e até mesmo na caminhada até o estacionamento.

R: Muito bem senhorita "Pago-a-primeira-classe-porque-eu-posso". Qual é o seu carro? - A morena olhava ao redor: Uma Ferrari, uma Mercedes-Benz, uma BMW. Qualquer desses carros luxuosos poderiam ser de Quinn.

Q: É aquele - Disse assinalando para a esquerda.

R: Sério? "Isso" é seu?

Q: Sim. O que esperava? Uma limosine? - Disse, colocandando seus óculos escuros com um grande sorriso, enquanto se aproximava junto com a morena.

R: Não, mas como me disse que gosta muito de carros eu imaginava algo ... mais novo, talvez - Disse parando diante do carro.

Q: Ei, esse é um clássico, me custou muito.

Um Suzuki Samurai branco conversível estava estacionado na frente delas. Um pouco descuidado e sujo, mas ainda assim era o favorito de Quinn.

Q: Bem, sobe. Temos que nos apressar, pode deixar sua mochila aqui - Disse, colocando na parte detrás do carro, para depois liga-lo.

R: Pronto, vamos.

Quinn deu um daqueles sorrisos que costumava dar à menina e que Rachel estava se viciando.

Q: Vamos - Disse ligando o rádio.

Deixaram o estacionamento, passaram muitas ruas movimentadas até que de repente se viram no meio do nada em uma estrada reta.

R: Agora que estou pensando, nem mesmo sei para onde vamos, eu só subi no avião porque me hipnotizou com esse sorriso lindo.

Quinn sorriu.

R: Viu? Aí está novamente, cada vez que você sorri eu realmente quero te beijar.

Quinn corou.

R: Você realmente corou por este comentário? Se você não se lembra já transamos.

Q: Sim, mas era só sexo sem sentido, só nos deixamos levar pelo momento, eu, eu gosto de você, Rachel e no caso de você não ter notado, você causa algo diferente em mim cada vez que você me toca ou olha para mim, então eu coro.

R: Ah, eu não sabia, desculpa. - Disse olhando para baixo.

Q: Não estou reclamando, só estou te avisando porque isso acontece com você cada vez que te chamo de linda. - Disse sorrindo.

R: Espero vê-lo. É sério, onde estamos indo? - Disse olhando em volta tentando encontrar algum sinal de civilização.

Q: Estamos perto do Rio Hudson - Rachel a olhou - Sim, eu sei, não é minha culpa que seu sobrenome seja o mesmo - Disse sorrindo - E estamos indo para a minha casa.

R: Morava no meio do nada?

Q: Não, minha mãe me deu uma casa em Millbrook, um lugar aqui perto, porque eu amo a vida no campo, não sei, é muito tranquilo.

R: Três casas, muito dinheiro, e você com esse carro. - Disse brincando.

Q: Pare de reclamar sobre isso, este carro é perfeito para esses lugares, uma Ferrari já ía estar destruída.

R: Tem razão.

Q: Oh Deus! Eu amo essa música! - Disse aumentando o volume do rádio.

R: A Quinn Badass Fabray gosta disso? - Perguntou um pouco surpresa.

Q: E quem não gosta? Canta comigo. - Rachel negou.

**Q:**

_I threw i whish in the well Don't ask me,_

_i'll never tell I Looked to you as it fell,_

_And now you're in my way_

_I trade my soul for a wish Pennies and dimes for a kiss_

_I wasn't looking for this, But now you're in my way_

Rachel a via divertida, essa garota de cabelo rosa, com aspecto rebelde cantando essa música tão ridicula. Quinn a olhava o tempo todo, indicando que essa música era pra ela, e pensando bem, se parecia um pouco com a história.

**Q:**

_Your stare was holdin Ripped jeans,_

_skin was showin Hot night, wind was blowin_

_Where you think you're going baby?_

Quando cantou esta parte parte passou ligeiramente as mãos na perna da morena corada.

_**R:**_

_Hey, i just meet you and this is crazy_

_But here's my number so call me, maybe_

_And all the other boys try to chase me_

_But here's my number so call me, maybe_

A morena interrompeu cantando o refrão da música a olhando e sorrindo.

**Q e R:**

_Before you came into my life I missed you so, bad_

_I missed you so, bad I missed you so, so bad_

_Before you came into my life I missed you so, bad_

_And you should know that SO CALL ME, MAYBE_

As duas terminaram de cantar entre risos e toques.

R: Não posso acreditar que me fez cantar isso - Disse sorrindo.

Q: É o efeito de convencimento que tem as mulheres Fabray - Disse divertida.

R: Sim, talvez seja isso.

A mão da morena foi para baixo encontrando a de Quinn, a segurou e ficou olhando a paisagem.

Quinn sorriu.

Quarenta minutos depois, chegaram ao destino. Quinn tinha razão, era um lugar pequeno. Um par de casas podia ser vista à distância com ovelhas pastando livremente. Os pássaros cantavam alegremente nas árvores que cercavam a área.

Uma casa de dois andares com chaminé bege estava lá, não era nada fora do comum, uma porta de madeira, quatro janelas de aparência antiga com sua própria varanda e uma menor que parecia ser o sótão formavam a aparência da fachada .

Q: Não vem? - Perguntou já na porta da casa com a mochila da morena no ombro.

Rachel se apressou em alcançar Quinn.

Quando a garota de cabelo rosa abriu a porta tudo estava imerso na escuridão, Quinn se apressou em abrir as janelas, as duas da frente e uma de cada lado da casa. Rachel estava impactada.

A fachada não chamava atenção, mas por dentro era outra casa.

A sala principal estava pintada em um azul pastel que a luz se encarregava de iluminar, um grande espelho rodeado de quadros de fotografias foram pendurados acima de uma lareira branca, na frente desta havia uma cadeira vermelha e vários livros descansavam ao lado de um sofá verde para os invernos frios. Um grande lustre e mais várias cadeiras complementaram a sala.

Entrou na sala de jantar com a boca aberta, olhando para as paredes vermelhas de madeira, uma pequena mesa para quatro foi posicionada perto da janela.

Q: Rachel?

R: Na sala de jantar. - Disse olhando para uma grande pintura que decorava a parede.

Q: Vem, vou te mostrar seu quarto - Disse vendo como a morena aproximava dela.

A morena caminhou atrás dela olhando as fotos que estavam no caminho, chegaram a um corredor com duas portas e uma escada que levava ao sótão.

Q: A porta da esquerda é o banheiro, este é o seu quarto.

R: Não vai dormir comigo? - Perguntou confusa.

Q: Não, eu preciso de um colchão especial.

R: Eu posso dormir com você - Disse ele olhando para ela.

Q: Você não gosta da bagunça e meu quarto é uma bagunça.

R: Eu posso suportar. - Disse dando de ombros.

Q: Ok, Vem - Disse pegando sua mão.

Quinn foi a primeiro a subir para ajudar a morena, que quando olhou para o quarto quase escorrega.

Uma pequena janela à esquerda iluminava o quarto, enquanto a parede direita e do fundo estavam cheias de livros e objetos, do chão até o teto.

A cama estava no centro do quarto, elevada graças a uma plataforma de madeira, em que havia três pilhas de livros empilhados e fotografias.

R: Eu não acho que você já leu todos estes livros. - Disse cruzando o quarto.

Q: Eu tento, esta era a biblioteca, mas era muito difícil de subir desde que me mudei pra cá .- Disse deixando a mochila da morena na cama. - Mas como é meu canto, eu adoro vir aqui me traz muita paz, você deve se sentir com sorte, você é a primeira pessoa que vem até aqui, eu nunca deixei minha mãe entrar.

R: É ... Eu não sei, misterioso, cada vez mais eu estou conhecendo mais de você e eu gosto porque você é misteriosa. - disse olhando para Quinn -Mas por que o teto é preto? Se fosse branco iluminaria o quarto.

Q: Você vai descobrir mais tarde, agora vamos comer.

Elas desceram e foram direto para a cozinha.

R: Ah, Quinn, eu sou vegetariana.

Q: Eu sei, eu também. - Disse, com quase metade do corpo no refrigerador - Aparentemente eu não tenho comida aqui. - Disse saindo pela porta dos fundos.

Rachel a seguiu descobrindo um grande jardim em que havia uma pequena área de colheita.

R: Então colhe seus alimentos também, interessante. - Disse á Quinn ajoelhando ao seu lado para ajudar.

Q: Essa é a única maneira que você pode comprar aqui há uma pequena feira que se forma nos finais de semana, mas é melhor dessa forma. - Disse colocando tudo recolhido em uma cesta e, em seguida, levantando-se e indo em direção a cozinha com a morena.

Quinn preparou a comida. A morena se ofereceu para ajudar, mas a menina recusou.

R: Hmmm, isso está delicioso Quinn! Como se chama?

Q: Pasta da mulher malvada. - Disse sorrindo.

R: Você está falando sério?

Q: Aham, acho que é hora de irmos -Disse olhando o relógio - Sobe, coloca seu traje de banho. Te espero no carro.

Uma hora depois elas estavam em High Falls, Quinn estava dirigindo por um caminho florestal.

Q: Desce - Disse parando o carro na mata.

R: O que?

Q: Desça, chegamos. - Ela já estava com a mochila da morena nos ombros.

R: Quinn, estamos no meio da floresta.

Q: Se você não se apressar vamos nos atrasar ! - Gritou andando por um caminho pequeno.

R: E eu posso saber para onde estamos indo?

Q: Ao Rocking Horse Ranch Resort. - Disse olhando em volta - É um pouco longe, por isso precisamos nos apressar.

R: Ótimo! Caminharemos até lá. Yay! - Disse fingindo alegria.

Q: Aí está! - Disse correndo até alguns arbustos.

R: Quinn, espera! - Gritou correndo atrás da garota.

Q: Corre Rachel! Vamos! - Parou para pegar a mão da morena e retomar sua corrida.

R: Quinn, que drog... - Não pode continuar a frase já que não conseguiu desviar de um galho e este terminou batendo na sua cara.

Q: Wow, é lindo . - Disse ao encontrar o que procurava.

R: Fabray, por que caralho estav….Que Lindo! - Exclamou se esquecendo da dor em seu nariz se aproximando de Quinn.

Um grande cavalo branco estava amarrado a uma árvore e Quinn estava o alimentando com cubos de açúcar.

R: De onde você tirou esse cubo de açúcar? - Perguntou acariciando o animal.

Q: Eu coloquei na sua mochila antes sair. - Disse sorrindo quando sentiu o cavalo lamber sua mão.

R: Você já tinha planejado tudo isso?

Q: Obviamente, antes de deixar o ... o que aconteceu com seu nariz? - Perguntou percebendo o nariz da morena que estava um pouco vermelho.

R: Um galho bateu em mim porque uma Fabray maluca não parava de correr. - Brincou.

Q: Eu sinto muito! Eu não sabia, estava muito animada- Disse triste.

R: Não se preocupe, não está doe ... Auch! - Exclamou, quando Quinn colocou um dedo na ferida.

Q: Dói sim, mentirosa.

Quinn começou a esfregar o nariz da morena, que reclamava até Quinn se aproximar dela, deixando seus lábios a poucos centímetros da loira. Podia sentir a respiração da garota tocar seu queixo, lentamente se aproximou, tentando eliminar essa distância que era para ela quilométrica, mas Quinn tinha outros planos então levantou um pouco o rosto para colocar seus lábios no nariz da morena que fechou os olhos ao contato.

Q: Melhor? - Disse se separando de Rachel.

R: Sim. - Sussurrou ainda com os olhos fechados.

Q: Já pode abrir os olhos - Disse sorrindo.

R: Hã? Ah, sim. - Um leve rubor tomou conta dela.

Quinn sorriu.

R: O que? - Perguntou ao ver como a loira a olhava.

Q: Fiz você corar. - Disse triunfante.

R: Cale a boca Fabray. Agora me ajude a subir, vamos nos atrasar.

Hey pessoas, só pra avisar que um reviewzinho não faz mal ok? Nem que seja me xingando :) É bom ver que estão gostando da história. Xx


	11. Me deve quatro Final do 1º dia

Um pequeno riacho marcou o percurso, um percurso que levou 10 minutos de completo silêncio. Não que não tiveram o que falar, porque havia milhares de tópicos de conversação, mas preferiram ficar em silêncio, admirando o que a natureza nos deu.

Vários flores silvestres pareciam cumprimenta-las ao longo do caminho, algo que lembrou Quinn uma canção.

Q: Little bread-and-butterflies kiss the tulips, and the sun is like a toy balloon. There are get up in the morning glories, in the golden afternoon.

A menina de cabelo rosa começou a cantar alegremente com sua melodiosa voz, brincando com as flores que encontrava no caminho. A morena sorria, definitivamente Quinn Fabray era uma caixinha de surpresa, seu carro "clássico", a canção pop melosa que cantou no carro, sua casa, seu quarto, suas habilidades para a agricultura, na cozinha, e agora somava essa canção de Alice no País das Maravilhas, com ela nunca iria se aborrecer, estava claro isso.

Q: There are dizzy daffodils on the hillside, strings of violets are all in tune, Tiger lilies love the dandy lions, in the golden afternoon, the golden afternoon.

Como no filme, imitando o leão e o tigre, Rachel deu um grande beijo na bochecha de Quinn, que soltou uma pequena risada.

R: There are dog and caterpillars and a copper centipede, where the lazy daisies love the very peaceful life they lead...

A morena continuou cantando agarrada a cintura de Quinn.

Q e R: You can learn a lot of things from the flowers, for especially in the month of June. There's a wealth of happiness and romance, oh...the golden afternoon!

Terminaram de cantar sorrindo alegremente, sem se dar conta de que chegaram ao destino.

Um grande lago estava diante delas, com uma bela vista das montanhas distantes e muitas árvores que pareciam envolvê-las. Algumas famílias estavam lá também, preparando churrascos, andando de barco ou caiaque, outros simplesmente estavam sentados na margem conversando, felizmente Quinn tinha reservado uma área privada para ficar sozinha com a morena.

Quinn desceu e correu para uma pequena cabana que estava lá para colocar seu biquíni, estava ansiosa para nadar e não perderia por nada no mundo a oportunidade de voltar a ver a morena de biquíni, se mudou em poucos minutos e saiu de lá com o grande sorriso que a caracterizava.

Q: Rach, por que você ainda está aí ? Não quer nadar? - Perguntou vendo a morena ainda montada no cavalo.

R: Eu não consigo descer sozinha, Quinn. Aqui de cima parece que estou no quinto andar ...

Q: Desculpa, é que tenho muita vontade de nadar. -Disse se aproximando da morena para ajudar, segurando a cintura desta enquanto Rachel se apoiava nos ombros de Quinn.

Quando tocou o chão, a morena se deu conta da proximidade que estava de Quinn em uma roupa de banho espetácular, se afastou imediatamente ao sentir o contato de sua mão com a pele nua da menina.

R: Ah, eu acho que é melhor eu ir me trocar. - Se desculpou caminhando em direção à cabana.

Enquanto isso, Quinn procurou um lugar seguro para amarrar o cavalo, deixando-o perto da grama para comer. Ela se aproximou do lago, colocou um pé na água e rapidamente retirou, estava congelando, mas queria ver Rachel de biquini e se tivesse que pegar um resfriado para vê-la, faria. Então decidiu entrar o mais rápido que pôde. Estava completamente submersa no lago, sentindo o frio começar a invadir seu corpo. Tremendo e ofegando viu quando a morena saiu da cabana com um biquíni vermelho minúsculo e com um rabo de cavalo, a imagem a aqueceu em um único segundo.

R: Como está a água? - Perguntou quando chegou à margem do lago.

Q: Super agradável - O frio havia desaparecido completamente de seu corpo. - Além do mais, dê um mergulho de vez, vai se sentir bem.

R: Não, não gosto. - Disse a ponto de colocar um pé na água.

Q: Covarde!

R: O que? - Perguntou parando a ação.

Q: Isso, covarde, eu sei que está com medo, é por isso que não faz.

R: Deixa eu tentar Fabray.

Q: Como quiser Rachel, entra como diabos você quiser. Covarde - Enfatizo a última palavra com um grande sorriso, quando ela começou a nadar na direção oposta da morena.

O som da água agitando violentamente fez ela girar no momento em que a cabeça de Rachel desaparecia debaixo da água, e em seguida emergindo com pequenos gritos e enxugando o rosto.

R: Deus, Quinn! Isso-o está con-congelando! - Saiu nadando desesperadamente até a menina de cabelo rosa que tentou reprimir sua vontade de rir.

Rachel agarrou-se firmemente ao pescoço de Quinn , fazendo a outra colocar as mãos na cintura da diva, se juntando em um abraço. A morena ainda estava tremendo e se aconchegou mais perto do corpo da ex-loira colocando sua cabeça no ombro da menina.

Quinn permaneceu estática. Graças à água fria e o pequeno pedaço de pano cobrindo os seios da morena podia sentir os mamilos de Rachel batendo contra o dela, além do que o constante movimento da morena provocava um atrito que Rachel estava consciente.

Aos poucos se separaram, sem quebrar o abraço, a distância era quase nula, inexistente.

Q: Oi -Sussurrou olhando a morena.

R: Oi - Respondeu com um grande sorriso.

Q: Ainda ta com frio? - Perguntou.

R: Sim, um pouco.

Q: Acho que sei como fazer passar. - Disse com um tom sensual.

R: Como? - Perguntou mordendo o lábio.

Quinn se aproximou lentamente, quase a ponto de beijar a morena.

Q: Acho que sei fazer passar com…Uma corrida daqui á essa pedra! - Gritou se separando da morena.

Rachel ficou pasma olhando Quinn se afastar rápidamente.

R: QUINN!

A garota de cabelo rosa parou ao escutar o grito. Rachel parecia com raiva, e demonstrava em seu rosto.

R: Ninguém me ganha! - Disse finalmente com um grande sorriso para depois nadar rápidamente.

Com a respiração agitada se deixou cair de costas sobre a grama, tapando os olhos com os braços tentava se tranquilizar, de repente sentiu uma estranha pressão no abdômen enquanto gotas de água caíam em suas mãos.

R: Quinn Fabray, você é uma trapaceira! - Disse tirando as mãos de Quinn e as colocando na cabeça da loira, sendo presa pela morena.

Q: Pelo menos eu não segurei seus pés para você parar de nadar.

R: Não segurei! Deve ter se enroscado em algumas algas ou algum monstro. - Disse sorrindo.

Q: Sim, claro. Se você diz. - Disse respondendo com um sorriso.

R: Eu acho que lhe devo seis beijos.

Q: Por que?

R: Te disse que cada vez que sorrisse eu te beijaria, e você sorriu até agora seis vezes. - Disse se inclinando pouco a pouco.

Com um movimento rápido Quinn mudou de posição deixando a morena debaixo dela.

Q: Bem, então acho que devo cobra-los. - Disse roçando os dedos nos lábios da morena.

– _Mhm _– Alguém ao lado dela limpou a garganta.

As duas meninas se separaram rápidamente.

– _Desculpe interromper, mas a senhorita Fabray_?– Perguntou.

Q: Sim, sou eu.

– _Bem, pediu que seu carro estivesse pronto na entrada às 5 da tarde, já está lá. Deseja algo mais?– _Perguntou a olhando fixamente.

Q: Não, obrigada. Já vamos.

O homem saiu e as duas meninas não fizeram nada a não ser rir.

R: Você viu a cara dele? Parecia que ía morrer de vergonha. - Disse entre risadas.

Q: Sim, é melhor nos trocar-mos se não chegaremos tarde. - Disse caminhando até a cabana.

R: Onde vamos agora? - Perguntou tomando a mão de Quinn.

Q: Comprar coisas em uma cidade chamada Rosendale, é um pouco longe e eu não quero dirigir a noite. - Disse sorridente ao ver sua mão entrelaçada com a morena.

Q: Se ficar com fome, tem alguns saduiches na mochila. - Disse estacionando o carro em frente a Rosendale Wares uma loja de itens e roupas vintage.

R: Onde você comprou? - Perguntou descendo do carro e procurando comida em sua mochila.

Q: Eu fiz antes de sair de casa, no caso de ficar com fome e acho que fiz bem. - Disse sorrindo ao ver a morena engolir um sanduiche inteiro.

R: Sete. - Disse com a boca cheia.

Q: O que?

R: Que agora te devo sete beijos. - Disse, depois de limpar a boca.

Q: Logo cobrarei, vamos entrar - Ordenou tomando a morena pela mão.

Uma vaca pequena de cerâmica, um vaso, um livro e cinco peças de roupa estavam nas mãos de Quinn enquanto procurava Rachel.

Q: Encontrou algo que você goste? - Perguntou quando a encontrou.

A morena só apontou algo em sua frente sem prestar atenção em Quinn.

Um grande quadro com o cartaz de Funny Girl estava pendurado na parede acima de uma lareira.

R: Não Quinn, você não vê? É a primeira edição, um dos primeiros cartazes que foram feitos para promover a obra. E está autografado por Barbra! Quinn Você entende isso? Você entendeu? - Ela disse totalmente alterada - O pior de tudo é que custa cinco mil dólares.

Q: Eu posso co ...

R: Nem pense em terminar a frase, não vai gastar mais dinheiro comigo, entendeu? - Perguntou ameaçadoramente.

Q: O-ok, eu vou pagar isso, já volto - Disse praticamente correndo para o balcão para pagar as coisas que ela levava.

Rachel se acalmou e começou a vagar em torno da loja, enquanto observava a ex-loira falar calmamente com o gerente, que em um momento apontou para o quadro. Minutos depois, a menina já estava ao lado dela com um grande sorriso.

R: Por favor, me diga que você não comprou.

Q: Não, me disse pra não comprar eu não comprei. - Disse, sem tirar o sorriso do rosto.

R: E por quê o gerente apontou pra ele? - Disse cruzando os braços.

Q: Eu perguntei se podia baixar o preço, mas ele não quis. - Disse entrando no carro - Agora para de mal-humor e entra, temos que ir em um último lugar.

Duas quadras a separavam do seu destino, uma pequena cabana de aspecto sombrio. Já de frente para a porta Quinn olhou para a morena.

Q: Antes de entrar eu quero que me prometa que o que acontecer aqui, não vai interromper nada. Ficarei bem, são coisas que tem que acontecer para que tudo se complete, entendeu?

R: Está me assustando.

Q: Promete que não vai interromper e eu te prometo que nada vai acontecer com a gente. ok? - Disse estendendo a mão para a morena.

R: Ok! - Disse não muito convencida.

Quinn bateu na porta e uma senhora de aspecto descuidado as recebeu.

– _Entrem, rápido, rápido_. - Disse falando duramente para as meninas.

Quando a porta se fechou atrás delas, tudo estava escuro, a senhora entrava por aquele lugar acendendo algumas velas que só tornou o ambiente mais macabro.

Tudo parecia sujo e velho, um cheiro de mofo inundava o ambiente, e o comportamento da senhora não acalmava Rachel.

Q: Sou eu, Quinn Fabray . Vim para ...

– _Já sei quem é e por que veio, senti sua presença, tem uma aura um pouco estranha_– Interrompeu acendendo um cigarro de alguma coisa estranha. - _E ela?– _Perguntou se aproximando da morena.

Q: É para ela - Disse à senhora.

– _Oh, sim. Você é a sortuda, querida_– Disse tocando o rosto da morena - _Deve se sentir com muita sorte, isso não acontece com qualquer um. Não fique com medo, só sou o que vocês chamam de "bruxa"_– Continuou ao ver os olhos da morena - _Não mordo, mas aparentemente você conhece alguém que morde_. - Disse passando um dedo pelo lábio inferior da morena - _Santana, talvez?– _Rachel ficou gelada. Como ela sabia seu nome?

Q: Nós podemos se apressar? - Disse desesperadamente.

A senhora olhou para Quinn com um sorriso assustador, enquanto tirava o dedo da boca da morena.

– _Claro, vamos lá, fique de joelhos._

Quinn obedeceu e ficou no meio do grande salão, ela colocou diante dela um bonsai pequeno, uma bacia de água, um lápis com um pedaço de pergaminho, uma faca e uma garrafa com um líquido verde.

A senhora pegou dois punhados de grama e passou pelo corpo de Quinn, falando palavras que Rachel não conseguia entender.

_Terrae corpus, animam terra_

_Pontes quod coniungere_

_Post quod malum_

_Diligit torquentes_

_O, anima, dat frenum tui essentia_

_Nutrit, et dormiunt in herba terrae._

– _Toma o líquido da garrafa_– Disse parando em frente de Quinn.

A garota de cabelo rosa obedeceu, quando o líquido tocou sua língua sentiu-se um pouco tonta, ainda assim continuou. Quando terminou a senhora continuou falando.

_Liberare et implere fatum_

_aliquid amori mutuo et_

_dat dominus a parva gratiam_

_solvi cibum_

_Liberare et implet fata._

– _Sangue_ – Disse apontando Quinn para uma faca.

A garota pegou a navalha e aproximou de sua mão com um certo nervosismo.

R: Quinn! O que diabos você está fazendo? - Perguntou com medo.

– _Cale-se! Fez uma promessa antes de entrar e deve cumprir _- Gritou, para que Rachel ficasse em silêncio. Ajoelhou-se ao lado de Quinn lhe dando seu cigarro - _Toma, doerá menos._

Quinn estava recebeu dando uma baforada e depois, lentamente, moveu a faca em sua própria mão e o líquido vermelho começou a descer de seu pulso.

– _Na água _- Ordenou.

Dez gotas caíram dentro do recipiente, mais ou menos a mesma quantidade de lágrimas que escorriam pelo o rosto da morena. Por que Quinn estava fazendo isso? Qual era o sentido? E por que deveria se sentir sortuda? Naquele momento sua mente formulou milhares de perguntas que não tinham resposta.

Se sentiu muito fraca, era cada vez mais difícil de respirar, sua cabeça girava e sua mão ainda estava sangrando. Tinha que passar por isso, tinha que manter a promessa.

– _Escreva o que você quer e mergulhe o papel na água, por mais fraco que você se sinta, trata de regar a árvore com água_. - Disse sorrindo.

Quinn pegou o papel, que imediatamente encharcou-se de sangue, e escreveu mais rápido que pôde "Amor" depositou a folha na água, e para sua surpresa o papel desapareceu. Pegou o recipiente em suas mãos e começou a esvaziar o líquido do pequeno bonsai, sentindo sua cabeça a ponto de explodir.

Quando a última gota caiu do recipiente, sentiu sua cabeça apertando fortemente. Se deixou caiu de costas no chão, sentindo que seus pulmões não deixava o ar passar por ele, levou uma mão á garganta como se pudesse fazer algo.

R: QUINN! QUINN! - Gritava desesperadamente ao ver que a loira ficava cada vez mais pálida, sem deixar se mover do chão. - POR DEUS, FAÇA ALGO! - Implorou á mulher que se encontrava fumando um cigarro.

– _Tem que ser assim_.– Disse sorrindo - _E nem pense em chegar perto, se interromper ela pode morrer. _- Advertiu ao ver a morena dando um passo á frente.

De repente Quinn parou de se mexer. Ainda estava no chão, com algumas gotas de suor na testa.

R: Quinn? - Disse ao ver que a garota não se mexia.

A mulher levantou-se de sua cadeira e caminhou até uma mesa, pegou um recipiente com um líquido estranho embebedou um pano com isso. Se aproximou e começou a passar o pano sobre o rosto da ex-loira.

_Concentra diligite modo_

_infirmos malum_

_renasci apud bono_

_O, anima, dat frenum tui essentia_

_Nutrit, et dormiunt in herba terrae_

_folia hoc corpus_

_et implet desiderium amare_

Quinn respirou tão rápido que ela sentiu um pouco de suas costelas estalando, tossiu um pouco e voltou à realidade. Ela se levantou tão rápido quanto podia, levou o bonsai, agradeceu a mulher e saiu de lá, segurando a mão da morena.

Quinn entrou no carro e dirigiu tão rápido quanto pôde, estava escuro por isso era melhor ir para casa, uma hora depois já estavam lá. Quinn desceu do carro com o bonsai em uma mão e sem esperar por Rachel entrou na casa para tomar um banho.

A morena estava confusa, tudo aconteceu tão rápido, apenas lembrava de Quinn no chão e agora eles estavam em casa, um sentimento estranho invadiu seu corpo, tocou seu nariz, mas sentiu algo estranho, olhou para sua mão e a encontrou encharcada de sangue, lembrou que Quinn tomou-lhe a mão antes de sair. Suspirou e saiu do carro.

Ela entrou na casa e foi direto ao quarto de Quinn, estava calor, então apenas colocou uma camisa de dormir e tirou a calça, foi para a cama e tentou dormir.

Minutos depois escutou como Quinn subiu as escadas, foi até a cama e entrou debaixo das cobertas.

Q: Você acredita em reencarnação? - Perguntado depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

Rachel não respondeu.

Q: Eu acredito, quando eu morrer, quero que minhas cinzas sejam enterradas sob uma árvore, para viver para sempre, uma árvore vive pra sempre - Disse divagando.

Quinn se levantou da cama e pegou um bonsai que estava em uma mesa.

Q: Aqui, ele é seu, a partir de agora você decide se cuida ou deixar morrer. - Disse entregando a pequena árvore.

R: Então, tudo se resume a está árvore. Por uma árvore estupida você fez tudo isso? Por uma árvore estupida arriscou sua vida? - Perguntou incrédula - Está louca.

Q: Essa árvore é a metade da minha alma.

R: Pare de brincar, ok? -Ela disse irritada.

Q: Eu não estou brincando, é sério. Todo esse ritual que você viu hoje foi a transferência de uma parte da minha alma à esse bonsai. - Disse, olhando para a morena.

R: E para que? De que serve?

Q: Anos atrás, Aristóteles descobriu que as plantas têm uma alma que lhes permite ser humana, uma alma calma e que sente, entende? Elas sentem medo quando vão ser cortadas ou sentem alegria quando regada. As plantas são os seres vivos mais expressivos do mundo, mas nós não damos tempo para analisá-los. Há muito tempo, um vizinho me contou sobre isso. - Ela apontou o bonsái. - Pode "passar" um pedaço de sua alma para viver mais, de certa forma neste mundo, e é claro que eu acreditei, eu acredito muito em coisas espirituais . Você sabe o que é o significa o bonsai?. - Perguntou à morena que negou com a cabeça. - Representa a eternidade, e tendo a minha alma, eu vou ser imortal e te dando minha alma você vai se tornar, segundo a lenda desses povos minha alma gêmea, minha guardiã.

R: Quinn, e-eu não, eu não posso ter isso, não, eu não mereço - Disse olhando para a pequena árvore com admiração, como o tesouro que era.

Q: Por alguma razão eu lhe dou Rachel. As estrelas, o universo moldou meu destino e meu destino é você. Eu sei que você tem algo que une à Santana, mas eu juro que eu vou lutar por você e você tem meu coração em suas mãos agora é para mim uma pequena esperança. Sou sua Rachel. Totalmente sua.

Lentamente, se aproximou da morena, os lábios foram separados por um pequeno espaço.

R: Quinn, não acho que eu posso cuida-lo. - Disse em um sussurro.

Q: Deixe-me apenas ... ter esperanças. - Disse roçando os lábios levemente aos da morena.

R: Está bem, eu ...

Os lábios de Quinn a impediram de terminar a frase, pressionando suavemente sobre os dela. Colocou a mão no rosto de Quinn procurando aprofundar o beijo, mas a garota se afastou, com os olhos fechados e um grande sorriso.

Q: Agora você me deve seis beijos. - Disse abrindo os olhos para encontrar a morena a olhando fixamente com lágrimas rolando por seu rosto. - Hey, o que houve? - Perguntou tocando o ombro de Rachel.

R: Eu não sei, alguma coisa, alguma coisa que me aconteceu aqui. - Disse, apontando para onde o coração se encontra.

Q: Vem - Disse deitando de costas e abrindo os braços.

Rachel aproximou-se dela colocando a cabeça no ombro de Quinn e abraçando sua cintura.

R: Você sabe o que seria perfeito agora? - Perguntou afundando seu rosto no pescoço de Quinn.

Q: O que?

R: Olhar as estrelas.

Q: Faça - Disse sorrindo.

R: Eu não vou sair daqui, eu estou muito cômoda. - Disse abraçando Quinn mais forte.

Q: Não viu o teto, não é? - Perguntou de uma maneira graciosa.

A diva voltou seus olhos para o teto e ficou impressionada.

Milhares, milhões de estrelas estavam brilhando acima à esquerda, quase escondida, a lua brilhava em todo seu esplendor.

R: Mas ... como? - Se levantou da cama para comprovar que não era um desenho - Como? - Perguntou à loira que se ajoelhava ao seu lado.

A Loira morria de ternura. Se aproximou e beijou Rachel denovo. Um beijo mais demorado.

Q: Magia - Sussurrou sobre os lábios da morena.

Se deitaram denovo abraçadas, olhando o céu.

R: Mas Quinn, como ...

A beijou denovo, estava ficando viciada nos beijos de Rachel Berry, mas não podia parar, cada beijo era como um pequeno pedaço de energia que recuperava, depois desse longo dia.

Q: Me deve quatro - Disse abraçando a morena novamente.


	12. É ótimo Metade do 2º dia

A luz do sol entrava pela pequena janela do quarto. Quinn estava dormindo profundamente quando de repente sentiu algo peludo descansando em seu rosto.

Q: Mas que diabos! - Gritou, levantando rápidamente da cama olhando nervosamente os lençóis que pareciam se mover por aquela coisa que a despertou.

R: O que houve? Por quê está gritando? - Perguntou a morena no primeiro degrau da escada.

Q: Alguma ... coisa me atacou. E-eu acho que está aí. - Disse, apontando para os lençóis que ainda estavam em movimento.

A morena subiu os poucos degraus que faltavam para depois levantar os lençóis.

R: Tadinho, se assustou. A malvada Quinn te assustou, né?

Q: Com quem está falando, Rachel? - Perguntou assustada.

A morena virou lentamente. Um gato pequeno descansava em seus braços, tremendo de medo. O rosto de Quinn mudou imediatamente de pânico à alegria.

Q: Oh Deus! Que fofura! Eu machuquei você? Você se machucou? Está tudo bem? Rach, nós temos que ir ao veterinário! Corra! - Disse descendo rápidamente as escadas com o gato nas mãos.

R: Quinn, espera! - Disse parando a menina, que já estava com um pé fora de casa - Ele está bem, ok? - apontou para o gato - Só está um pouco assustado, e com sua loucura não vai se acalmar.

Q: Você está certa, mas olha pra ele! É tão lindo! Espera como ele entrou na casa? Como entrou no meu quarto?

R: Me levantei cedo e quis fazer o café da manhã. Então fui para o jardim colher alguma coisa e lá estava ele, rodeando as cenouras. - Disse sorrindo - Não podia cuidar dele enquanto estava na cozinha, por isso deixei em seu quarto. Oops! Espera, vou na cozinha.

Q: Você é muito lindo! - Disse sem prestar atenção em Rachel - Vem, vamos deitar um pouco, acho que você está com sono - Disse vendo o gatinho bocejar - Durma, eu cuido de você.

R: Hey, nós temos que ...

Se calou instantaneamente ao ver a imagem que tinha à frente.

A ex-loira e o gatinho estavam na poltrona verde na sala, os dois dormiam profundamente na mesma posição, enroscados. Rachel se perguntou "Podia essa garota ser mais fofa?" Infelizmente tinha que acordar Quinn.

R: Quinn, acorda! - Disse fazendo cosquinhas no nariz.

Q: Hmmm ... não, estamos confortáveis Rach. - Disse cobrindo o rosto.

R: Vamos lá, você tem que tomar café.

Q: Arggg, são que horas? - Disse levantando-se lentamente para evitar acordar o gatinho.

R: Hmm, 8 da manhã. Por quê?

Q: Nós temos mais atividades hoje, é o nosso último dia aqui, saímos ás 10.

R: Ok, o que faremos? - Perguntou sentando-se na pequena mesa de madeira onde estava todo o café.

Q: É uma surpresa. Ah! Mas o que vamos fazer com Ricky? - Perguntou olhando o gato que ainda dormia.

R: Ricky? Já colocou o nome dele?

Q: Aham. É macho, então não posso colocar Rachel, por isso vai se chamar Ricky - Disse mordendo uma torrada.

R: Está doida, Quinn Fabray - Disse sorrindo.

Q: Os loucos são os melhores.

R: Você gosta de Alice no país das Maravilhas, certo?

Q: Certo.

R: Bem, até agora eu sei que você gosta de Alice, coisas espirituais, gatos, cavalos, vintage, que é rica, carros clássicos, ler e dormir, que faz mágica e ...

Q: Não esqueça que também gosto de você. - Disse ao tomar seu copo de café.

R: Ok, também gosta de mim. Mais alguma coisa que preciso saber? - Disse divertida.

Q: Sou metade felino - Disse mordendo uma maçã.

R: Sério? - Perguntou com um grande sorriso e levantando uma sobrancelha.

Q: Sim, uma cigana me disse, na minha vida passada era um leão.

R: Você é uma mentirosa Fabray. - Disse sorrindo.

Q: Não acredita em mim?

R: Nem uma palavra.

Q: Sabe, os leões têm a capacidade de hipnotizar sua presa. - Disse levantando-se da cadeira andando até a morena.

R: Ah é? - Disse olhando como a ex-loira se aproximava lentamente.

Q: Aham, há algo sobre eles que faz com que a presa não pode se mover quando os vê.

R: Bem, se eu fosse a presa e você o leão, não me faria efeito - Disse olhando diretamente os olhos verdes da garota que já estava ao seu lado.

Q: Não confie, este leão é um especialista nisso. - Sussurrou.

A: N-não acredito em n-nada - Disse nervosa quando Quinn se sentou sobre ela.

Q: Eu acho que alguém está nervosa. - Disse em um tom inocente.

R: Eu, nervosa? Nah! Nem mesmo parece um leão.

Q:. Não? - Disse rodeando o pescoço da morena com as mãos.

R: N-não, e-eu sei como fazer você parecer um -Disse colocando por inercia as mãos na cintura da menina.

Q: É mesmo? - A morena assentiu - Então faça.

A morena retirou uma mão da cintura da garota, levou até a mesa e afundou um dedo na calda de chocolate ao qual levou até o rosto de Quinn.

R: Primeiro o nariz - Colocou seu dedo sobre o nariz que ficou sujo de chocolate - E depois os bigodes - Disse desenhando três linhas em cada bochecha de Quinn que se assemelhavam a um felino - Pronto! - Exclamou sorrindo.

Q: Agora eu pareço um leão? - Perguntou inocentemente.

R: O leão mais lindo que eu já vi! - Afirmou.

Q: Bem, agora você não pode mais resistir a mim - Disse a olhando fixamente.

R: Claro que posso.

Q: Vamos lá, eu sou bonita, doce, adorável, maravilhosa e todos os adjetivos bons que você poderia imaginar - Disse trazendo seu rosto perto ao da morena.

R: Não se esqueça modesta. - Disse sorrindo nervosamente.

Q: Nervosa? Perguntou a poucos centímetros dos lábios da morena com os olhos fechados.

Ela se aproximou lentamente, arrumando terreno, aguardando uma resposta da morena. Uma pequena distância as separava, Rachel fechou os olhos esperando o contato com os lábios de Quinn.

Q: Miau - Sussurrou sobre os lábios da morena, deixando um beijo no nariz dela.

Uma lágrima escorreu no rosto da morena.

Não é que estava triste, muito pelo contrário, estava completamente feliz por estar com alguém como Quinn. Estava feliz porque tinha sorte.

Sorte de ter esta menina. Bem, eram apenas amigas, mas isso pode mudar, certo?

R: Por quê tem que ser tão linda? - Perguntou colando a testa com a de Quinn.

Q: Acho que meus pais me fizeram com muito carinho. E sexo - Disse brincando, o que provocou uma gargalhada em Rachel.

R: Imagino - Disse se separando da menina - Espera, que horas disse que tinhamos que sair daqui?

Q: Às 10.

R: São 10 - Disse apontando um relógio na parede. Quinn virou rápidamente para ele.

Q: Estamos atrasadas! - Disse saindo de cima da morena - Vamos, vá se trocar rápido!

R: Mas, nós não terminamos de tomar café - Disse apontando para a mesa.

Q: Não há tempo, comemos alguma coisa quando chegarmos em Rhinebeck - Disse subindo as escadas.

Se arrumaram rápidamente e sairam da casa, não sem antes deixar um pouco de leite para Ricky.

Cerca de uma hora depois estavam em frente ao Old Rhinebeck Aeródromo.

R: Um museu? Perguntou descendo do carro.

Q: Não é um museu qualquer, vamos. - Disse pegando a mão da morena para entrar no estabelecimento.

Elas passaram por várias salas onde estavam desenhos, fotografias e réplicas de diversas aeronaves.

Saíram através de uma grande porta que levava para um extenso campo . Em uma extremidade estava alguns aviões antigos utilizados na Primeira Guerra Mundial, como Quinn explicou.

Q: Eles fazem shows, você sabe, acrobacias e tudo isso - Disse sentando junto a morena na grama, ao lado de diferentes famílias que esperavam o show começar.

Q: Espera aqui, vou conseguir algo pra comer - Disse se levantando.

Poucos minutos depois, a menina voltou com uma cesta de piquenique grande cheia de comida.

O show começou pouco depois que as meninas terminaram de comer, três monomotores de diferentes cores coloriam o céu, fazendo várias manobras perigosas, algumas delas faziam Rachel cobrir os olhos.

R: Uau Quinn, isso foi maravilhoso - Disse quando o show acabou - Eu adoraria subir em um Monomotor algum dia.

Q: Eu me pergunto se você sabe que o céu existe. - Perguntou divertida.

R: O que?- Disse confusa.

Q: Tenho que perguntar algo - Ela disse nervosa.

R: Pergunte.

Q: Bem, olhe o céu!

Quatro aviões que não os tinham visto no show estavam voando e escrevendo frases diferentes.

Quinn apontou à um em específico, um avião vermelho lentamente escreveu:

**Rachel Berry, quer ser minha namorada?**

O coração da morena parou de bater por alguns segundos e o ritmo da sua respiração estava pausado, olhou para Quinn, que estava sorrindo graciosamente ao ver o rosto horrorizado da morena, rapidamente apontou para outro avião.

A morena se virou para ler a seguinte frase:

**Brincadeira, você pode respirar.**

R: Idiota! Eu quase tive um ataque do coração! - Reclamou para Quinn que deu uma gargalhada.

Q: Não fique com raiva continua lendo. - Disse apontando outro avião.

**Na verdade, eu gostaria de perguntar outra coisa**

A garota de cabelo rosa apontou para o último avião.

**Rachel Berry quer andar neste avião comigo?**

Virou para olhar para Quinn, que estava ajoelhada em frente a ela com uma pequena caixa em suas mãos.

Q: Sei que nos conhecemos a pouco tempo e que te sequestrei, mas esta manhã você me deu o melhor presente do mundo: Um gatinho - A morena sorriu - E sei que somos muito jovens, mas que diabos, você só vive uma vez! Então, Rachel Barbra Berry aceitaria andar de avião comigo? - Disse abrindo a pequena caixa onde estava uma chave de um avião.

R: Quinn Fabray, eu aceito! - Disse sorrindo.

Quinn se levantou e colocou a chave nas mãos da morena.

Q: Eu prometo que você não vai se arrepender.

R: Espero que não me decepcione - Disse sem poder aguentar a gargalhada que provocava aquela situação para depois abraçar a garota fortemente.

As pessoas ao redor começaram a bater palmas e assobiando alegremente a essa situação tão absurda. Para eles, estas duas meninas eram um exemplo claro do que significa viver a vida em amor.

As duas meninas se separaram completamente coradas, Quinn agarrou a mão da morena e a levou até um dos aviões.

Elas subiram e esperaram que o piloto lhe desse toda a informação necessária. Finalmente decolaram.

Vários truques e acrobacias realizaram nesse voo. Quinn, que estava no comando, podia ouvir os risos e gritos da morena em suas costas, realmente estava feliz e isso a alegrava, esse era o seu objetivo.

Finalmente desceram entre risadas e sorrisos. Rachel abraçou a menina.

R: Quinn Fabray, estou me apaixonando por você - Ela disse, olhando com um sorriso para a garota.

Q: Isso é bom ou ruim? - Perguntou com medo.

R: É ótimo! - Disse começando a ver um grande sorriso em Quinn.


	13. Broadway Final do encontro

R: Pronta? - Perguntou terminando de vendar os olhos da garota.

Q: Sim capitã, estou pronta. - Respondeu sorrindo.

R: Bem, abra a boca.

Quinn obedeceu e poucos segundos depois pode provar esse sabor tão clássico.

Q: Maçã - Disse ao provar um pouco - Sério, compramos tudo isto só para me dar um assim tão fácil? - Perguntou tirando a venda.

R: Não Quinn, se você tirar vai trapacear - Disse fazendo cara de cachorro triste.

Q: Está bem - Disse colocando de novo aquele pedaço de pano.

Meia hora na estrada as havia levado á Saugerties Lighthouse, uma pequena casa que servia como um hotel, o qual estava localizado às margens do Rio Hudson.

Pouco antes de chegar a seu destino pararam em uma loja para comprar água, se encontravam em uma estante com comida para bebê de distintos sabores.

**Flashback**

Q: Não entendo como os bebês podem gostar disso, olha "brócolis", que bebê em sã consciência gostaria disso? - Disse com cara de repulsa.

R: É delicioso. - Respondeu encolhendo os ombros.

Q: Já provou? - Perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

R: Sim, estava curiosa então comi um, na verdade quase provei todos os sabores. - Respondeu sem prestar muita atenção na garota.

Q: Rachel Berry gosta de comida de bebê ? - Perguntou divertida.

R: Sim se provar tambem vai gostar, o que te assusta é o conteúdo.

Q: Nem louca eu comeria um desses. - Disse com asco para depois colocar seus óculos escuros.

**Fim Flasback.**

E lá estava ela, sentada no pier daquele rio, com os olhos vendados esperando a morena lhe dar para provar outra papinha.

R: Abre - Ordenou.

Q: Mmmm….Pêssego.

R: Não. - Disse olhando o frasco.

Q: Estou mais que segura de que isso é pêssego.

R: Não.

Q: Rachel, aposto minha vida que isso é pêssego.-Disse desesperada.

R: Pois acaba de perder, não é pêssego, é pêssego com DHA - Brincou

Q: Idiota. - Disse sorrindo.

R: Bem, outro. - Disse, colocando a colher na boca da menina.

Q: Isso tem gosto de….mmmm….Plástico? - Disse com cara de nojo.

R: Talvez esse foi feito de plástico, mas não, de que sabor é?

Q: Não sei Rachel!

R: Ok, outra colherada.

Q: Queijo? - Disse finalmente.

R: Quase, macarrão com queijo. - Disse tirando a venda dos olhos de Quinn.

Q: Mmm não está tão mal, mas ainda assim não gosto. - Disse olhando a morena, a qual mantinha sua vista no grande rio.

R: De que signo você é?

Q: Escorpião.

R: Te governo. - Disse com um grande sorriso.

Q: O que?

R: Sim, seu signo é Escorpião, então seu elemento é água, eu sou de Áries e meu elemento é o fogo, segundo a mitologia chinesa o fogo governa a água.

Q: Então se tivermos um relacionamento você sería o macho. - Brincou enquanto se deitava na madeira fria.

R: Na verdade sim, o signo Escorpião representa a inteligencia, sabedoria e feminilidade, enquanto que Áries representa competitividade, impulsividade e a masculinidade. Então sim, eu sería o macho. - Disse apontando suas pernas para que a menina de cabelo rosa colocasse a cabeça sobre elas.

Q: Algo mais que necessite saber sobre seu signo?

R: Tendo a ser infantil, muito ativa, conquistadora e muito sexual. - Disse acariciando o cabelo rosa da menina.

Q: Oh, muito sexual? - Perguntou se virando de frente para a morena.

R: Sim, tenho um apetite sexual muito alto, como você - Disse passando os dedos no nariz de Quinn.

Q: Foi Santana? - Perguntou fechando os olhos.

R: O que?

Q: Foi Santana quem te fez isso? - Disse levantando uma mão acariciando os lábios da morena.

R: Ah, sim, foi ela. - Respondeu desviando o olhar para o rio.

Q: Te bateu?

R: Não! É uma mordida.

Q: Você deixou?

R: Sim.

Q: Dói?

R: Um pouco.

Quinn se apoiou sobre os cotovelos e subiu para estar no nível da morena, fechou a distância entre elas a beijando ternamente.

Q: E agora? Ainda dói? - disse se separando lentamente.

R: Sim.

A menina se aproximou de novo e a beijou, a morena segurou o pescoço de Quinn com suas mãos para aprofundar um pouco mais o beijo.

R: Está com gosto de queijo - Disse quando se separaram

Quinn não respondeu. Voltou a colocar sua cabeça sobre as pernas de Rachel olhando-a atentamente.

Q: Você gosta de mim?

R: De onde tirou essa pergunta? - Disse franzindo o cenho.

Q: Te amo Rach, estou dando tudo por você e nem sequer te conheço bem, só sei que tens algo que me atrai, tua personalidade, tudo seu.. - Disse suspirando - Sei que Santana tem direito de antiguidade, mas me dá uma esperança. Você gosta me de mim?

R: Claro que gosto Quinn, mas…

Q: Mas você ama a Santana - Interrompeu.

R: Não, Santana é minha amiga e sempre vai ser, ainda que aconteça algo a mais. Ela também está tentando me conquistar sabe, e é estranho pra mim, porque sempre a vi como uma amiga, mas há sentimentos que tenho guardados dentro de mim e agora não sei o que sinto.

Q: Se te pedisse agora mesmo que fosse minha namorada, aceitaria? - Perguntou.

R: Se Santana não estivesse em minha vida, sim, aceitaria.

Q: Perfeito, sou o prêmio de consolação, né? - Disse se levantando para se afastar da morena.

R: Não, Quinn. - Disse segurando seu braço para evitar que se afastasse- Não quis dizer isso, estou sendo sincera. E sim, estou completa e totalmente apaixonada por você, tão pouco sei como aconteceu, só sei que me conquistou em um dia e meio! Mas tem Santana e não posso machuca-la, já machuquei muito o Finn, não posso continuar prejudicando as pessoas.

Quinn só olhava a morena, buscando em seu olhar algum indício de que estivesse mentindo, lentamente sorriu.

Q: Rachel Berry se apaixonou por mim - Disse com um grande sorriso.

R: Boba. Mas falando sério, me deixa consertar as coisas com Santana, me deixa consertar meus sentimentos.

Q: Eu te esperarei todo o tempo que for necessário - Disse se aproximando para beijar a morena.

Não era um beijo qualquer, não era como os anteriores que haviam dado em sua vida, este era especial, lento, suave...

Q: Perfeito. - Disse quando se separou da morena com um grande sorriso.

R: Não quero destruir o momento, mas já está anoitecendo.

Q: Tem razão, me acompanha senhorita Berry? - Disse estendendo sua mão até a morena.

R: Com muito gosto senhorita Fabray - Disse entre risadas.

**xXxXxXx**

R: Já posso abrir os olhos? - Perguntou caminhando lentamente com as mãos de Quinn cobrindo seus olhos.

Q: Não, ainda não.

R: Agora?

Q: Não.

R: Já?

Q: Não.

R: E agora?

Q: Não Rachel, não pode abrir os olhos ainda. - Respondeu irritada.

R: Está bem.

Já levava 5 minutos caminhando assim, podia escutar como os carros passavam em seu lado e como as pessoas falavam.

Q: Bem, fique aqui.

Rachel obedeceu.

Q: Antes de retirar as minhas mãos me diga, qual é o seu maior sonho?

R: Broadway - Disse sem pensar.

Q: Então, bem-vinda a Broadway - Disse sussurrando no ouvido da morena ao retirar suas mãos.

Ela abriu os olhos devagar, com o coração prestes a escapar de seu peito, não é que não estivera na Broadway antes, mas cada vez que visitava o lugar se enchia de alegria.

Alegria que não veio quando abriu totalmente os olhos.

R: Quinn, isto não é Broadway - Disse confusa.

Q: Claro que é, meu GPS disse e eu acredito -Disse com grande sorriso que a caracterizava.

R: Fabray, visitei a Broadway, decorei os teatros que estão lá, contei até as linhas das calçadas e posso garantir que isso não é a Broadway, isso é apenas uma cidade - disse, olhando ao redor.

Q: Bem, esse cartaz diz o contrário - Disse apontando para trás a morena.

Um grande cartaz foi pendurado em duas casas: Welcome to Broadway Avenue.

O sorriso de Quinn desapareceu e mudou para um gesto de dor.

Q: Auch, era desnecessário o golpe - Disse esfregando o braço.

A: Claro que sim! Me iludiu Quinn, isso não se faz - Disse fazendo beicinho.

Q: Desculpe, eu avisei que eu gosto de fazer piadas. Além disso eu prometo que você vai gostar mais dessa Broadway que a original - Disse abraçando-a.

Caminharam até o Stoney Creek Restaurant, um pequeno estabelecimento que ficava no final da rua, perto de uma ferrovia e o rio.

Decidiram se sentar nas mesas que se encontravam fora do local para tomar café, já estava anoitecendo e muitas pessoas escolhiam esse mesmo restaurante para passar um bom tempo. As luzes penduradas no teto do local refletiam no rio fazendo tudo mais especial, mais mágico.

R: É lindo, olha toda essa gente! Há alguns segundos tudo estava completamente vazio.

Q: Deveria ver como fica às onze da noite - Disse tomando seu café.

R: Por quê?

Q: Espera meia hora e vai ver.

R: Está bem, temos meia hora, podemos aproveitar para nos conhecermos mais, Não acha?

Q: Totalmente de acordo.

R: Então eu te faço uma pergunta, você responde, me faz uma pergunta, eu respondo e assim sucessivamente, ok?

Q: Ok, mas as perguntas se respondem e pronto, a outra não pode opinar em nada. Começa você.

R: Está bem, cor favorita?

Q: Amarelo. Filme favorito?

R: Funny Girl. Esporte favorito?

Q: Tênis. Só esteve com Santana e comigo?

R: Hey isso não…

Q: Ei, ei, ei, dissemos só responder e perguntar, então responda - Disse olhando a morena sobre seus óculos.

R: Não. Por quê seu cabelo é rosa? - Disse vendo como a garota a olhava assustada.

Q: Eu precisava de uma mudança radical. Com quem mais você dormiu?

R: Algumas das minhas cheerios. Por que você se mudou para Ohio? - Perguntou completamente vermelha.

Q: Nos expulsaram de nossa antiga escola e precisava de uma mudança de ar. Santana sabe?

R: Sim. Nos?

Q: Britt e eu. Sexo ou romance?

R: Um pouco dos dois. Por quê?

Q: Estávamos fazendo coisas indecentes no escritório do diretor. Forte ou suave? - Perguntou flertando com a morena.

R: Depende. Você dorme com Brittany?

Q: Antes, não mais. Depende de que?

R: A pessoa e a confiança. Eram namoradas?

Q: Não, nos conhecemos desde criança, somos como irmãs, por isso me seguiu até aqui. E se eu fosse a pessoa? - Perguntou cravando seus olhos verdes em Rachel.

Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas uma multidão de pessoas a distraíram de seu objetivo.

Q: Aparentemente já são 11 - Disse, sorrindo.

Muitos jovens invadiram a rua, entravam nos diversos estabelecimentos, sentavam-se no meio da rua ou simplesmente caminhavam.

R: O que está acontecendo? - Perguntou ao ver que um grupo carregava algumas coisas e colocavam no meio da estrada.

Q: Este lugar é a Pequena Broadway, isso - Apontou um edificio - É uma academia de dança e alí - Apontou uma pequena construção - É uma escola de canto. Todas as noites a esta hora os estudantes saem para se divertir. E que melhor maneira que cantando e dançando? Olha! Hoje farão Hairspray - Indicou.

E, de fato, um grande letreiro de neon foi colocado atrás do palco improvisado, uma garota subiu ao palco, no qual já se encontravam os músicos, e se posicionou na frente do microfone.

Q: Vamos Harmony! - Gritou, a qual dedicou um sorriso á menina e uma saudação.

R: Você a conhece? - Perguntou.

Q: Sim, eu estudei nessas duas escolas, a conheci e nos tornamos grandes amigas.

_The Nicest Kids in Town_ começou a ser ouvida em toda a rua, todos os caras se formaram e começaram a dançar alegremente.

_**H**__: Forget about your algebra And calculus You can always do your homework On the morning bus Can't tell a verb from a noun They're the nicest kids in town_

Q: Espera - Disse se levantando rápidamente se dirigindo ao pequeno cenário.

Caminhou até a fila que se formava ficando em última.

_**H:**__ Roll call!_

_I'm Amber!Brad!Tammy!Fender!Brenda!Sketch!Shelley!I.Q!Lou Ann!Joey!Mikey, Vicki, Becky, Bix, Jessie, Darla, Paulie!Noreen!Doreen!_

_**Q**__: And I'm...QUINN!_

Rachel riu alto ao ver Quinn participar da coreografia, que aparentemente já sabia.

Quando terminou a canção a garota de cabelo rosa voltou a sua mesa sorrindo divertida.

R: Olá Link - Brincou.

Q: Então? Como fui? - Perguntou à morena.

H: Excelente - Respondeu.

Q: Harmony! - Exclamou abraçando a morena - Olha, esta é Rachel, uma futura estrela da Broadway - Disse olhando a outra morena.

H: Prazer, Rachel. Gostaria de cantar? Posso fazer um vocal.

R: Oh, não, obrigada.

H: Não sinta por não saber a coreografia, a metade dos que estão aqui ainda são principiantes.

R: Claro que sei a coreografia e letra de cada número, mas agora não quero, obrigada.

H: Bem, como quiser. E você Quinnie? Quer fazer seu número? - Perguntou ignorando a morena.

Q: Claro, mas quero cantar a perto do público.

H: Excelente, vou avisar, se prepara, você é a próxima. Adeus Rachel - Disse dando as costas sem esperar a outra responder.

R: Todo um amor sua amiga - Disse com sarcasmo.

Q: Está com ciúmes - Disse encolhendo os ombros - Bem, já vou, tenho que afinar minha voz - Disse se afastando.

R: Quebre a perna! - Gritou.

Dez minutos depois a música começava a tocar enquanto a garota de cabelo rosa se posicionava justo a frente da morena, e com isto a boca de Rachel abria a seu máximo. Sério cantaria essa música?

_**Q:**__ Hey little girl with the cash to burn Well I'm selling something you won't returnHey little girl take me off the shelf'Cause it's hard having fun playing with yourselfOnce you browse through the whole selectionShake those hips in my directionBringing it back if she never did see_

A de olhos verdes começou a cantar sem deixar de olhar Rachel que sorria atônita ao que seus olhos viam.

_Take me home and then unwrap meShop around with every dollarI've got to beThe ladies' choiceLadies' choiceThe ladies' choice_

Logo viu como Harmony se aproximava de Quinn e começava a dançar com ela, mas de uma forma mais…lasciva.

_Hey little girl on a spending spreeI don't come cheap but the kisses come freeOn closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agreeI'm the ladies' choiceThe ladies' choiceThe ladies' choiceWow!Hey little girl on a spending spreeI don't come cheap but the kisses come freeOn closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree_

E foi aí que sua paciência chegou ao fim, justo quando Harmony beijou Quinn ela decidiu se levantar para dançar. Ele se aproximou de Quinn, que ao notar a presença dessa morena, esqueceu completamente de Harmony.

_Oh, hey little girl listen to my pleaI come with a lifetime guaranteeOne day maybe we'll find that baby makes threeIt's the ladies' choiceI'm the ladies' choiceThe ladies' choiceI'm the ladies' choice, choice, choice I'm the ladies' choice..._

Conseguiu terminar a canção e em poucos segundos ela pôde sentir os lábios de Rachel nos dela, beijando-a apaixonadamente, enfiando a língua na boca da outra e começando uma grande luta entre elas, uma luta que foi interrompido por aplausos e assobios das pessoas que viam a cena.

Q: Wow. Que foi isso? - Perguntou chocando sua testa com a da morena.

R: Você é a escolha das garotas, Não? - Respondeu sorridente.

**xXxXxXx**

Sua respiração era pausada, deitada sobre a cama estava quase dormindo até que sentiu como alguém se posicionava sobre ela. Suaves beijos eram distribuidos por seu pescoço e mandibula.

Não queria abrir os olhos, estava desfrutando demais dessas mãos que viajavam por todo seu corpo, a acariciando lentamente, parando em seu abdômen, formando círculos imaginários em sua camisa.

Uns lábios chocavam contra os seus, a beijando com total ternura.

Abrindo um pouco a boca se encontrou com uma língua para começar uma dança lenta e apaixonada. Saboreando mutuamente, explorando a boca da outra, tratando de não perder a conciência.

As mãos da garota subiram, colando por debaixo da camisa de seu acompanhante, acariciando o limite que dividia o abdômen dos peitos, querendo avançar mais.

Não. Reaja. Não.

R: Quinn… - Chamou ao se separar dos lábios desta.

A garota de cabelo rosa continuou beijando o pescoço de Rachel, tirou as mãos de sua camisa e abaixou lentamente até roçar com seus dedos a calcinha da garota.

R: Quinn, para... - Sussurrou ao sentir como la garota mordia levemente sua clavícula.

A garota não prestou atenção nas palavras de Rachel, ela só queria fazê-la sua. Sua mão entrou na calcinha de Rachel, acariciando lentamente o clitoris da morena.

R: Chega Quinn! - Disse empurrando a garota, que ficou estática ainda encima de Rachel.

Q: Caralho!- Murmurou se sentando na borda da cama - Dorme com Santana em seu primeiro encontro, deixa que te faça não sei quantas asquerosidades, e eu nem sequer posso te tocar?

R: Você não é Santana - Disse sem se mover.

Q: Já sei Rachel, ela sim você quer.

R: Quinn, quantas vezes, durante esta viajem, te disse que te amo? - Perguntou deitando-se, olhando as costas da garota.

Q: Não me referia a isso. Esquece - Disse para depois deitar sem olhar para Rachel - Boa noite.

R: Não durmo contigo porque te amo.

Esperou uma resposta de Quinn mas vendo que esta não ía chegar, continuou.

R: Com Santana tudo é diferente sabe, é minha amiga e as vezes conversamos, mas quase sempre é sexo. No encontro eu transei com ela porque isso é o único que nos conecta mais além de nossa amizade, o sexo. Mas esses dias com você são diferentes, você é diferente, prefiro conversar por horas a fazer sexo e não me interprete mal, não é que não queira fazer amor contigo, porque claro que quero, desde que te vi com esse pequeno biquini a única coisa que quero é te devorar, não o faço porque contigo nem tudo é sexo, contigo são sentimentos, emoções, aventuras. Tudo.

Quinn a escutou atentamente. Talvez havia excedido, não devia ficar com raiva de Rachel por seus ciúmes de Santana.

Q: É sério? - Perguntou se virando.

R: Totalmente sério. Você é especial Quinn. Você é mágica.

E ela tinha razão, a garota era mágica, porque quando esta se aproximou para abraça-la, milhões de sensações invadiram seu corpo e alma. E poderia jurar que a magia que irradiou de seu sorriso fez que seu coração batesse desesperadamente.

**xXxXxXx**

S: Diva!

Santana correu até Rachel e a pegou no colo dando voltas.

S: Nunca suma denovo, senti tanto sua falta - Disse abraçando fortemente a morena.

B: Quinnie! Onde estava? Sua mãe está muito preocupada - Disse abraçando-a - Awwww! Quem é este menino lindo? - Disse levantando o pequeno gato que estava nas mãos de sua amiga.

Q: Se chama Ricky, estava na casa do rio - Respondeu observando como Santana ainda segurava a morena.

S: Que diabo é essa coisa?

R: É um bonsái. Hey! Não toque! - Disse quando a garota começou a arrancar algumas folhas da pequena árvore.

Q: Auch!

B: Que houve? - Perguntou ao ver uma careta de dor na menina.

Q: Não sei. Senti um formigamento no peito.

B: Está bem? - Perguntou preocupada.

Q: Sim, não se preocupe, já passou.

B: Bom, temos que ir, Lord T. ficou com sua mãe e já sabe que ele não lhe agrada muito.- Disse a puxando até a saída.

Q: Mas Rachel…

S: Não se preocupe Fabray, eu cuidarei dela enquanto você não estiver - Disse sorrindo cínicamente - Além do mais, me deve um sorvete Diva.

Santana já levava Rachel à direção contrária de Quinn.

R: Hey Quinn!- Gritou.

A garota de cabelo rosa a olhou.

R: _Call me, maybe?_


End file.
